Les pirates de la galaxie
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les pirates, seuls ou en bandes, font régner la terreur dans bien des mondes de la mer d'étoiles. Skendar Waldenheim - qui a perdu son fils unique lors d'un précédent engagement contre eux, des années plus tôt - va devoir mettre fin aux agissements du pire d'entre eux, le borgne et balafré capitaine de l'Arcadia
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

_Chronologie_: Epoque nouvelle, règles et personnages différents, hors du temps. Mais c'est bien ce 31ème siècle que traversera un pirate borgne et balafré à bord de son _Arcadia_.

Prologue

**I.**

Depuis le balcon, Bérylle vit la limousine blanche se ranger devant l'entrée de l'imposante demeure qui surplombait la vallée.

- Oncle Skendar, cousin Ilian ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir… mais pour si peu de temps !

Ses talons aiguille claquant sur le sol de marbre, elle quitta précipitamment sa chambre pour aller au-devant des visiteurs.

Dans la cour intérieure de la propriété, ses parents avaient déjà souhaité la bienvenue aux arrivants, tous deux en uniforme de la Flotte Terrestre.

Un peu essoufflée, elle les rejoignit et sauta au cou du plus jeune des nouveaux venus.

- Ilian !

- Bérylle, mon petit trésor, se réjouit-il en la faisant tournoyer. Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois.

- Ça ne remonte pourtant qu'à quelques mois, rappela-t-elle en reprenant contact avec le sol ferme, à tes dernières longues vacances. Et, toi aussi, tu es magnifique !

Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cousin, courts comme l'exigeait l'Académie Militaire. Ensuite, sa moue se fit chagrine.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu puisses passer ici tes grandes vacances, comme chaque année. C'était d'ailleurs prévu, se plaignit-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la terrasse donnant sur la piscine ronde.

* * *

Sous un parasol, c'était Skendar Waldenheim qui s'était expliqué.

- Bien sûr que nous aurions préféré passer quelques semaines ici aussi, et vous recevoir aussi chez nous, mais au vu de la menace pirate grandissante, même les officiers tout frais émoulus de l'Académie sont mobilisés et envoyés au feu – comme l'est Ilian.

- Quand partez-vous ?

- Moi, je rejoins la base de Myre où m'attend mon vaisseau, répondit Skendar à l'adresse de son beau-frère. Ilian me suivra à trois jours d'intervalle, le temps de se préparer, pour prendre le commandement de l'_Empyrion_ qui se joindra à la flottille que je dirigerai sur les pirates.

- Ce sera dangereux ? questionna Bérylle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Avoir mobilisé les recrues fraîchement galonnées, c'est les envoyer à l'abattoir, gronda Skendar. J'ai au moins pu obtenir qu'Ilian fasse partie de ma formation, je pourrai veiller sur lui au plus près !

- Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller, de diriger mon _Empyrion_ et de veiller sur son équipage ! protesta son fils, avec véhémence.

- Ce ne sont pas tes vols sur vaisseaux d'essai qui t'ont aguerri au combat en situation réelle ! rétorqua sèchement Skendar. Et quelque chose me dit que j'aurai d'autres sujets de préoccupation, et encore moins le temps que de te surveiller !

Une bonne en jupe et tablier s'approcha des tables.

- Madame est servie, annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant devant la maîtresse de maison.

Ce qui fit une diversion bienvenue, faisant retomber la tension qui s'était installée entre les membres de la famille.

Et, sourire retrouvé, oubliant le futur sombre pour les deux Militaires, ils se rendirent à la serre où la table du déjeuner avait été dressée.

**II.**

La Nébuleuse des Aurores où avait été déployée l'Escadre de Skendar s'était vite transformée en un champ de bataille mâtiné de cimetières d'épaves.

En bandes ou en actions isolées, les Pirates s'étaient lancés dans une véritable guerre d'escarmouches, usant et abusant de leur bouclier d'invisibilité pour fondre sur leurs cibles.

Et bien que, en théorie, les flottilles rassemblées par les différents gouvernements disposent de vaisseaux plus résistants et d'une puissance de feu supérieure, les attaques fulgurantes des insaisissables Pirates avaient opéré des coupes sombres dans les rangs Militaires.

Dans la Zone du Schem où s'étaient retranchés les derniers vaisseaux survivants, Skendar avait fait le point avant le baroud d'honneur.

- Capitaine Waldenheim ! fit Ilian dans le bureau, saluant impeccablement, mince et svelte dans sa veste uniforme mi-longue d'un bleu électrique, les pantalons immaculés, les bottes noires.

- Tu peux laisser tomber les manières, Ilian, nous sommes seuls.

- Bien, papa.

- Je suppose que tu n'ignores rien de ce que je vais te dire… ?

- C'est notre dernier engagement contre les Pirates, fit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche. Nous avons tout tenté mais lors de la dernière bataille on a subi de terribles pertes, dont nous ne pouvons nous relever. Cette Zone que nous devions défendre est fichue. Alors, papa, quels sont les ordres ?

- L'avant-garde d'une importante bande Pirate se dirige droit sur nous… Ils ne se cachent même plus !

- Alors, quoi ? On leur fonce dessus, une dernière fois ?

- C'est l'idée générale, fit sombrement le commandant d'Escadre. Les _Shivar_,_ Koldos_ et_ Mycron_, ainsi que ton _Empyrion_ devrez voler de concert, tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

- Bien, nous irons à leur rencontre et nous ferons feu sur les premiers sur les Unités Blindées.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir…

- J'ai toujours eu une excellente étoile !

Skendar soupira.

- J'ouvrirai la marche, mais je sais que c'est vous que les Pirates prendront d'abord pour cible. Ils veulent mon _Octavion_ comme cerise sur le gâteau.

- Je ne les laisserai pas s'approcher de toi, rugit Ilian.

- Et moi, quelque chose me souffle que tu auras d'autres sujets de préoccupation, et encore moins le temps que de me surveiller ! fit tristement son père.

- Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu cela, il y a quelques mois ! Je regagne mon bord et nous nous mettons en mouvement !

- Que les Dieux soient avec toi, Ilian.

* * *

Les pires conjectures s'étaient réalisées pour les derniers vaisseaux de l'Escadre de Skendar Waldenheim.

D'entrée quasiment, les _Shivar_,_ Koldos_ et_ Mycron_ étaient tombés sous les escouades d'Unités Blindées Pirates qui les avaient attendus, sans bouclier d'invisibilité pour attaquer en synchronisation sous plusieurs angles !

N'était plus resté que _L'Empyrion_ qui comme tous les vaisseaux de classe Starzig affichait curieusement une silhouette qui évoquait irrésistiblement le fer à repasser, le corps épais, lourd, lisse, des panneaux gigantesques ne s'écartant qu'au moment des tirs pour laisser passer les canons. Quant à sa Tour de Commandement, elle se composait d'une colonne courte et massive avec une structure en forme de flèche posée à l'horizontale en son sommet où se trouvait la Passerelle.

Dans la Zone Galactique choisie par les Pirates pour la défaite de leurs derniers opposants, l'espace était littéralement embrasé, les vaisseaux des Flottes Galactiques explosant les uns après les autres, dépassés par le surnombre et la puissance de feu.

Ilian serra les poings.

- Nous sommes encore en bon état, notre bouclier et notre blindage nous ont préservés, jusqu'ici. A nous le Blindé Amiral des Pirates ! aboya-t-il. Pleine puissance des Réacteurs, droit sur lui et feu de toutes nos pièces. Sortez la Lance, on va l'éperonner !

Skendar jaillit de son fauteuil de commandement, voyant sur le grand écran de sa Passerelle l'_Empyrion_ entrer en collision avec le Blindé Amiral, y rentrer sur presque la moitié de sa longueur.

Mais après quelques minutes, sans nul doute repoussé par des rétro propulseurs internes au Blindé Amiral, le vaisseau réduit à l'état d'épave fut expulsé dans l'espace où il implosa, ses débris se mettant à dériver, son équipage perdu corps et bien.


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

Depuis sa capture, Toshiro Oyama était demeuré dans la même cellule, avec six autres prisonniers.

Le temps étant long, il avait ouvert les panneaux qu'il pouvait et avait bricolé sur les circuits qu'il avait trouvé afin d'apporter plus de chaleur et de lumière au lieu. Une action très simple, qui n'avait manqué d'attirer l'attention sur lui mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avec quelles circonstances pour tout le reste de sa vie !

Un matin, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'après-midi, voire de la nuit – sans repère de temps, c'était totalement impossible à déterminer – on avait rajouté de la longueur à ses chaînes et il s'était à nouveau retrouvé face à Lothar Grudge, celui que tous qualifiaient de Roi des Pirates.

Grand, massif, les cheveux et la barbe blanche, Lothar était enveloppé dans un long manteau qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Son regard bleu glace se posa un instant sur le captif qui atteignait péniblement cent quarante centimètres et dont les yeux étaient pareilles à des billes derrière ses épaisses lunettes rondes.

- Ainsi, il paraît que tu es doué pour bricoler et réparer les choses, jeta enfin le Roi des Pirates.

- Je n'ai fait que tenter d'améliorer notre misérable quotidien. A quoi donc nous destinez-vous ?

- Mais, à être vendus, bien sûr ! Et tes talents particuliers pourraient faire monter ta cote. En revanche, tu dois d'abord réaliser un petit travail.

Toshiro aurait aimé rétorquer qu'il n'entendait pas œuvrer pour des Pirates mais il n'était guère en mesure de se rebeller ou de faire la fine bouche. Il ne pouvait que, contre son gré, travailler pour ceux qui l'avaient capturé lors de l'abordage de son cargo de croisière.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se contenta-t-il de questionner.

- Remettre un vaisseau en état de marche, bien que je doute que tu en sois capable, persifla une voix relativement jeune en direction de laquelle Toshiro tourna la tête.

Jusque-là quasiment invisible dans l'ombre d'une colonne, se détacha une silhouette pour le moins anachronique, toute de noir vêtue, drapée dans une ample cape de suie doublée de rouge sang tout comme l'étaient les revers de la collerette. Le visage de l'homme – qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans bien que sa mine soit fermée et sévère - ne laissait pas non plus indifférent, la joue gauche traversée d'une balafre, l'œil droit recouvert d'un bandeau sombre. L'abondante chevelure caramel était en bataille et la seule prunelle visible était marron et n'exprimait aucun sentiment particulier.

- Tu peux faire plus que bidouiller quelques fils ? reprit ce dernier.

- Possible… C'est de votre vaisseau dont parle votre Roi ?

- Albator a perdu le sien lors de notre dernière opération. Je lui en ai trouvé un autre mais il faut réactiver l'ordinateur central pour relancer les processeurs.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va me rapporter ? fit Toshiro.

- A toi, rien. A nous, ça fera un prix de vente plus élevé, laissa tomber le dénommé Albator. Alors tu vas le faire ?

Complètement coincé en tant que prisonnier, et se doutant que s'il faisait encore répéter les Pirates, ce serait de façon beaucoup moins agréable !

- Je vais essayer.

- Et tu as intérêt à réussir ! gronda le pirate borgne et balafré.

- Vous avez de la chance que je n'aie pas le choix, siffla Toshiro.

Ce qui fit sourire Albator.

* * *

Se retournant dans la navette qui l'emmenait sur le sol de la planète qui semblait composée uniquement de rochers et de forêts, Toshiro se retourna et revit avec déplaisir la silhouette aux allures de baleine du _Kepstellan_, le vaisseau du Roi des Pirates.

La navette se posa à côté d'un vaisseau qui semblait mangé par la rouille, à demi-enseveli sous les lianes et la végétation – la rouille devant en réalité être de la terre. Bien qu'immense, il était aussi effilé, racé même, pourvu de tourelles de canons facilement reconnaissables sous les racines, et un étrange château arrière évoquant les antiques caravelles parachevait la vision.

- Parce que ce truc peut voler ? !

- L'_Arcadia _est un vaisseau mythique, aboya Lothar qui, suivi de son jeune disciple, était descendu de la navette, tirant sur la chaîne reliée à l'anneau que Toshiro portait autour du cou.

- Et je suppose que cette épave n'est connue que des Pirates ? poursuivit Toshiro premier surpris de sa réaction.

- Elle et son capitaine, car les noms de ses amis ou membre d'équipage se sont perdus dans l'oubli. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un hasard si je veux ce vaisseau pour Albator. Les Albator ont toujours eu un _Arcadia_ avec eux et ce depuis les premières pirogues ! Et cet Albator ne fait pas exception à la règle.

- Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires… marmonna Toshiro. Bon, si vous voulez que je tente quelque chose, faites-moi rentrer !

Démontrant, à son corps défendant, mais la passion de son métier l'emportant, Toshiro s'était littéralement précipité sur l'imposante colonne de l'ordinateur central de l'_Arcadia_.

Les Marins qui avaient accompagné les deux capitaines pirates avaient relié des batteries portables pour alimenter les circuits afin de permettre les manœuvres élémentaires de réactivation.

Lothar cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son jeune disciple.

- Tu avais déjà l'allure d'un pirate des véritables océans terrestres, tu vas sous peu disposer d'une arme fabuleuse !

- Oui, j'ai du Militaire à casser ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré.

Dans le claquement des éperons de ses bottes, il s'approcha de l'ingénieur nain.

- Je veux ce vaisseaux en parfait état de marche afin d'arriver à temps au Marché aux esclaves de Torguèse ! Active-toi… Bien que j'aurais grand plaisir à te faire danser de quelques tirs de cosmogun entre tes pattes arquées, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

Skendar Waldenheim serra longuement sa nièce contre lui.

- Tu es resplendissante, Bérylle.

- Un petit trésor ? pouffa-t-elle.

- Evidemment, pourquoi crois-tu donc que ma sœur t'ait appelée ainsi ?

- Ils me le répètent en effet depuis ma venue au monde, sourit la jeune femme, véritablement lumineuse, ses longues boucles couleur pétale de rose rehaussant l'éclat de ses prunelles bleu azur.

- Vingt-cinq ans, tu es une femme accomplie. Voilà un anniversaire important, je ne pourrais pas le rater pour tout l'or de l'univers !

- Tu es revenu exprès de mission Militaire, pour moi ?

- Bien sûr.

Bérylle embrassa à nouveau son oncle, tenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Pourtant, je n'ignore pas combien cela doit être douloureux pour toi, comme depuis cinq ans ! Ilian et moi étions nés le même jour…

- Mais toi, tu es vivante, bien vivante, et je veux partager ce jour avec toi et tes parents.

Glissant son bras sous celui de son oncle, Bérylle finit de le faire entrer dans la démesurée demeure de sa famille.

La fête des jeunes réservées pour la soirée et, presque, toute la nuit, Bérylle avait néanmoins apprécié d'avoir ses parents et son oncle pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Mais tandis qu'elle était repartie à sa chambre, la conversation s'était poursuivie dans le Fumoir entre Skendar et son beau-frère.

- Ainsi donc, sitôt avoir passé l'après-midi avec nous, tu repars pour l'espace avec ton _Octavion _?

- Oui, il commence à accuser son âge, mais il demeure un des plus puissants de la Flotte terrestre contre ces maudits Pirates ! gronda Skendar. Et il faudra qu'il ne me fasse pas défaut dans ce qui semble être ma seule chance de pouvoir au moins remettre à sa place cet Albator !

- Tu sembles bien remonté contre lui ? remarqua Thysg Orelheim. Pour le peu que je sais de ces Pirates, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aurais voué une haine viscérale à leur Roi, ce Lothar Grudge, qui était à la tête des vaisseaux qui ont…

- … qui ont explosé l'_Empyrion_ de mon fils unique, compléta Skendar en buvant distraitement son digestif. Tu te doutes que j'y pense chaque jour, quand ces Pirates ne me prennent pas la tête ! Et vu leur suprématie, qu'ils se comportent en véritables envahisseurs – ils font régner leurs lois et tout le monde chie dans ses langes – ils finiront par venir ici tout piller, et ça je ne peux l'envisager !

Thysg posa une main compatissante, et pas uniquement à cause de leur alliance de parenté – sur les poings joints de Skendar.

- Ilian, il n'a fait que suivre la voie qu'il aimait, l'Armée, il s'y est éclaté, il est allé avec toi et il a accepté ce combat perdu d'avance dans la Nébuleuse des Aurores. Il était jeune, il était inexpérimenté en dépit de l'instinct héréditaire de votre famille, mais il l'a fait, sans hésiter !

- Malheureusement… Depuis son décès, il ne me reste plus rien. Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour nous.

- Excuse-moi, Thysg, plus que jamais je suis de très mauvaise compagnie en ce jour…

- Il est important que tu puisses te confier, nous sommes ta famille !… Et là, tu t'apprêtes à reprendre la traque d'un pirate, handicapé, de l'âge d'Ilian !

- Crois-moi, Albator n'a rien d'un être diminué par les marques de son visage, et qu'il soit jeune ne le rend que plus dangereux que tous les autres ! aboya Skendar en reposant son verre ballon avant de le faire exploser dans sa main à force de le serrer. Il dégomme les vaisseaux des Flottes de Défense de tous les gouvernements des planètes croisées, il extermine des équipages et surtout il enlève des civils qui sont revendus, en priorité à Torguèse le plus célèbre des Marches aux Esclaves Pirates ! Si je l'élimine, ça frappera les autres Pirates, et ça nous donnera un très infime avantage pour porter notre contre-attaque !

- Un vaisseau ? Je suis ingénieur de formation avant d'être l'époux d'une haute aristocrate. Je peux t'aider ?

- Un vaisseau vert, touché de rouge, une horreur ambulante, à l'anachronique château arrière, doté d'un Tranchoir de Proue qui a éventré plus d'un Starzig Militaire ! Non, ça relève uniquement de mon devoir. Je retourne dans la mer d'étoiles et j'atomise ce Pirate qui allie son look à ses actions !

- Il a tellement gagné en puissance depuis ces trois derniers mois, depuis ta dernière venue ? questionna Thysg.

- Oui, avec cet _Arcadia_… Une monstruosité de machine de guerre dissimulée sous sa coque rouillée, abîmée, et même trouée ! Il va la remettre à neuf, boucliers de surface et ovoïde à l'appui, une fois qu'il aura engrangé un max de fric au Marché de Torguèse ! Je dois l'alpaguer au retour, avant qu'il n'ait fini de faire de ce vaisseau une forteresse imbattable !

- Courage, Skendar… Tu peux y arriver ?

- Non, j'en doute au fond de moi… Tout comme Ilian et moi y sommes allés comme des carcasses promises à la boucherie, j'y retourne, ce sont mes ordres et mes responsabilités, tout simplement ! Et bien que Lothar Grudge soit l'assassin de mon enfant, je le ferai avant tout payer à son petit protégé d'Albator et alors là nous serons à égalité !

- Non, Skent… Grudge perdra juste un lieutenant, et à toi rien ne te rendra ton fils.

- Je m'en fiche, je n'en suis plus à ces considérations. L'heure du combat a sonné et il n'y aura quartier !

- Pour eux non plus, glissa Thysg.

- Et c'est là que nous serons enfin à armes égales !

La soirée des amies et amis de Bérylle ayant débuté, Skendar était remonté dans sa limousine noire.

- A bientôt, reviens, pria Thysg.

- Pas sans le scalp d'Albator !

- A ce point ?

Le regard de Skendar s'assombrit, s'endurcit aussi.

- Si je ne l'arrête pas, sa prochaine étape sera de s'attaquer à la Terre et il pourrait donc venir ici, s'en prendre à vous et tout raser !

- Protège-nous, Skendar !

- C'est bien mon intention !

- « Oui, mais » ?

- Je ne pense pas réussir… Je n'ai plus les moyens de puissance de feu… Je n'ai plus l'âge… Et hormis vous tous, je n'ai plus aucune motivation à vivre, à me battre et à donner ma vie qui se résume au néant… Mais je vais le faire, je le dois à Ilian !

- Oui, pour le petit, approuva Thysg.


	4. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le Marché Pirate de Torguèse ressemblait à une araignée géante, qui aurait été pourvue de centaines de pattes en autant de quais d'arrimage pour les vaisseaux.

Il y en avait de tous les modèles et de tous les tonnages, les formes les plus diverses, voire extravagantes, mais tous arboraient le symbole éternel du crâne et des tibias croisés.

A son quai, l'_Arcadia_ avait relativement piètre allure en dépit de ses lignes pures et parfaites. Sa coque n'était que bosses, impacts anciens, tôles éventrées, son château arrière donnait l'impression de devoir tomber en débris. Il n'y avait que son pavillon qui soit flambant neuf. Mais en dépit de cette apparence, il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un grand fauve encore endormi et qu'une fois retapé, ce serait un cuirassé qui écraserait tout sur son passage – comme dans la légende quelques siècles auparavant d'un autre pirate borgne et balafré.

Après trois mois de réparations et d'entretien, l'_Arcadia_ volait avec un équipage encore minimal, son capitaine attendant qu'il soit entièrement opérationnel pour y faire monter tous les membres de son précédent vaisseau.

Dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur, Toshiro entendit les désormais habituels claquements des éperons annonçant la proximité du grand Pirate balafré.

Pour un peu, le petit ingénieur aurait bien insisté pour demeurer à bord ! Mais, pour lui, avoir atteint Torguèse signifiait qu'il allait être mis aux enchères !

- Alors, Oyama, est-ce que tout fonctionne ?

- Oui. Je suis malheureusement excellent dans mon domaine, grinça l'ingénieur. Et si l'extérieur laisse à désirer, cette mécanique bien qu'ancienne est remarquable, il a suffi de la coupler à des processeurs de dernière génération pour…

- Je n'ai rien à battre de tes explications qui me passent par ailleurs par-dessus la tête ! Moi, je me contente de barrer et d'atomiser ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin ! Finis de boucler les dérivations puis rejoins ta cellule, je te suis via les caméras internes et tu sais que si tu tentes quelque chose, j'envoie une décharge électrique via ton collier… Ah oui, encore une chose, ne songe pas non plus à laisser des virus ou autres surprises cachées, j'ai d'excellentes contre-mesures informatiques !

- J'ai constaté. Vous avez cependant eu de la chance que je réussisse.

- Ah bon ?

- L'ordinateur central était vide de tous fichiers, ce n'était qu'une carcasse vide et rongée par la rouille. Quoi qu'il ait réalisé par le passé, il n'en subsiste aucune trace.

- Quelle importance ! ? Seul le présent m'importe.

- Etrange conception, même si elle est acceptable.

Toshiro rectifia les lunettes sur son nez tout en continuant de pianoter à vitesse fulgurante sur trois claviers différents.

- Mais on se nourrit de ses origines, elles sont importantes, primordiales. Le passé importe autant que le futur car c'est la trace que l'on laissera de notre passage.

- Ces divagations pseudo-philosophiques sont ridicules ! gronda Albator, poings serrés. Termine ton travail, Oyama. J'espère que tu n'as prévu aucune entourloupe car c'est sur tes capacités que j'ai fixé un prix de départ assez hors normes pour lancer les enchères !

- Je suis le meilleur. Je finis ici et je réintègre ma cellule, capitaine.

Sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, les quelques Pirates présents étaient à quelques minutes de le quitter pour les différents podiums des enchères répartis dans presque toutes les salles de la station spatiale.

* * *

Pourvu d'un garde et à nouveau enchaîné, Toshiro était venu pour se faire poser un bracelet électronique cette fois, contenant la puce des informations le concernant ainsi que son numéro dans la liste de présentation.

- Adieu, Oyama.

- C'est un beau vaisseau que vous avez, capitaine. Mais vous en faites un déplorable usage !

- Je n'ai pas sollicité ton opinion sur la façon dont je gère ma vie. Dégage !

Les portes de la passerelle se refermant derrière le petit ingénieur, Albator pivota sur lui-même, captant au passage le regard légèrement réprobateur des yeux marron de son blonde seconde.

- Quoi, Kei ? !

- Pourquoi avoir été gratuitement dur avec cet Oyama ? interrogea la jeune femme en combinaison moulante bleu azur et les jambes gainées de bottes cuissardes à talons aiguilles. Il a accompli un travail formidable !

- Evidemment, il avait le canon de mon gravity saber pointé sur sa nuque ! persifla Albator avec un reniflement méprisant. Il faisait son job ou il mourrait de faim et de soif – à moins que je n'aie eu l'envie de l'évacuer dans l'espace via le vide-ordures !

- Ne te fais pas plus mauvais que tu ne l'es, Albator, pria-t-elle doucement. Le côté technologie pointue t'a échappé, mais tu es parfaitement conscient qu'il a réalisé un travail de tout premier ordre ! Remettre cette épave en état de voler, de combattre – et de façon plutôt magistrale – n'était pas à la portée du premier venu. Cet Oyama est bien un ingénieur de première force.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Tu n'aurais quand même pas voulu que je le remercie ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Il n'a fait que ce qu'on attendait de lui ! Ce n'est pas un exploit. Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais eu le moindre geste envers ce gnome ! Bon, veille sur l'_Arcadia_, moi je vais faire le tour des enchères, qui sait je tomberai peut-être sur quelque chose d'intéressant !

- Pas quelque chose ! Quelqu'un !

- Oh, toi et tes états d'âme, tu es gonflante, tu es bien une fille ! Un de ces jours, il faudra que je te débarque ou que tu rejoignes le _Kestellan_ de Lothar où tu servais avant.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis ton dernier garde-fou, Albator. Tu as besoin de moi.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un regard légèrement agacé pour le robot rouge et blanc, pourvu de chenilles, qui s'apprêtait à le suivre dans tous ses déplacements. S'il devait être sincère, il aurait dû avouer que depuis toutes ces années, il ignorait si c'était pour le protéger ou s'assurer qu'il ne faillissait pas à son rôle pirate impitoyable formé par son Roi.

« Comme si je connaissais seulement un autre mode de vie ! C'est celui que m'a offert Lothar, et il me plaît plutôt bien ! ».

Il fixa le ceinturon des armes à ses hanches.

- A tout à l'heure, Kei. Apprête-toi à recevoir ce que j'aurai acheté, et à les former pour intégrer le futur équipage complet.

- Allons-y, Analyzer. Oui, tu es mon coffre-fort ambulant, ne me lâche pas d'un maillon de chenille !

Quittant l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine déambula presque paisiblement dans les allées du Marché.


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

Bien que le Catalogue soit plus que bien achalandé, Albator n'y avait guère trouvé son bonheur pour compléter son nouvel équipage, le précédent un peu trop décimé par le dernier combat où il avait perdu son autre vaisseau.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir me procurer ? Jamais le Marché aux Esclaves n'a été si mal fourni !

- Je vous ai transmis tous les fichiers reçus venus de Torguèse, capitaine, remarqua Analyzer.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de pourvoir des postes précis ! Et il importe que ces acquisitions soient totalement dépourvues d'un espoir futur – comme je l'ai été moi-même – pour accepter les ordres et de servir une cause Pirate. Bien que ça paraisse incongru, et même invraisemblable pour ceux non apparentés à notre monde, ce sont ces Esclaves qui font les meilleures recrues !

- Comme vous, capitaine ?

- Exactement, Analyzer ! Ce genre de stratégie n'a pas si mal marché, non ?

- Au-delà de toutes espérances, capitaine Albator !

- En ce cas, ça fonctionnera encore, et pour longtemps. Enfin, il y a un objectif tout proche, pour lequel je dois avoir un équipage affûté et à son max de capacités.

- Lequel, si je puis me permettre ?

- Secret Pirate !

- Vous ne changerez jamais, capitaine, vous ne faites absolument confiance à personne !

- Et voilà pourquoi je suis toujours en vie, et que je compte le rester de nombreuses années encore !

- J'aime votre philosophie de vie, capitaine Albator.

- Oui, elle me plaît plus que celle de ce nabot génial !

Continuant de parcourir sans véritable but précis, repassant sur son ordinateur de poche les profils des différents êtres mis en vente sur le Marché, le grand Pirate balafré soupira devant le peu de qualité des possibilités d'enchères.

Cela avait d'abord été insidieux, une sensation étrange et inconnue, assez désagréable.

« Fous le camp ! ».

Secouant la tête, Albator tenta de chasser les images et même le seul mot qui envahissait son cerveau.

« Inutile de gueuler, je n'irai pas à ton secours ! Je suis un pirate, pas un de ces Militaires idéalistes qui nous traquent ! ».

Analyzer poussa sa vitesse pour revenir à hauteur du grand Pirate balafré qui progressait à pas rapides.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu sembles tourmenté. Et tu es encore plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire !

- J'ai une tâche importante à remplir ici, Lothar lui-même m'en a chargé. Je dois recruter les ultimes membres de mon équipage, les former en urgence avant l'opération dont je t'entretenais il y a quelques minutes.

- Et que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu titubes presque comme si tu avais vidé la moitié de la réserve de red bourbon de l'_Arcadia _!

- Il n'en reste plus une bouteille, depuis longtemps ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Analyzer ! Les cépages rouges de Lothar compensent plutôt bien. Trop bons et un peu trop traîtres.

- Mais tu n'as rien bu. Alors pourquoi ton souci ?

- Il y a quelqu'un dans ma tête… et je vais l'en chasser rapidement !

Parvenant au pied d'une des scènes du Marché de Torguèse, Albator leva sa prunelle vers la créature qui venait d'y être amenée via une plateforme mobile depuis les cellules du sous-sol : longue, fine, l'épiderme diaphane, le visage aux yeux d'or en amande et dépourvu de bouche, la chevelure bleu nuit tombant jusqu'à ses pieds et étant la seule chose qui protège sa nudité.

« Arrête de voir en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! », intima machinalement le grand Pirate balafré.

L'être, indéniablement féminin, tourna légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme vêtu de noir et de rouge.

« C'est donc ton âme que j'ai accrochée… Je ne visais personne en particulier, je pense que ce fut une réaction instinctive de ma nature télépathique, j'en suis désolée ».

« Toi et moi communiquons par la pensée ? ».

« En effet. Cela se produit rarement entre mon espèce et les autres… Il doit y avoir une raison… ».

« Une seule : fiche-moi la paix ! ».

« Je ne peux pas, nos âmes se sont liées. Je n'y suis pour rien ! ».

« Débrouille-toi pour briser la connexion, sinon je te balance un tir de cosmogun et crois-moi, là, il n'y aura plus aucun contact ! ».

« En ce cas, fais-le car moi je ne puis rien ! ».

Premier surpris malgré lui, Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres trop sèches.

« De quoi es-tu capable, sur un vaisseau de bataille ? Tu peux barrer, tenir des consoles de tirs, une salle des machines ? ».

« Non ».

« Que peux-tu donc ? ».

« Aucune idée, je suis juste moi… ».

Le sourire du Pirate devint carnassier, meurtrier.

« Tu peux rentrer dans les esprits ! Tu n'es peut-être pas unique en ton genre, mais tu es forte ! Je t'achète ! ».

« Je ne veux pas faire le mal… ».

« Tu feras ce que je te dirai ! ».

Albator baissa le regard sur Analyzer.

- Tu suis l'enchère, tu l'emportes !

- Et vous, capitaine ?

- Je poursuis mes emplettes !

* * *

Toshiro n'avait pas trop su ce qu'il avait espéré : être vendu au-dessus de sa valeur… ou ne pas trouver d'acquéreur !

En tout cas, depuis qu'il avait amené sur le podium de la salle de vente où il avait été exposé, cela avait relativement été le calme !

Lui aussi nu d'humiliante façon, les chaînes lourdes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles, il avait attendu alors qu'un profond silence avait suivi son exposition.

- Je suis un être humain ! glapit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas disposer ainsi de ma personne, me vendre !

- Silence ! intima l'acolyte du commissaire-priseur en lui envoyant une bonne décharge électrique du bout de son bâton.

Toshiro se tut, mais sous les épais verres de lunette les larmes étaient prêtes à couler.

« J'étais en route pour un poste en or ! Ma vie est finie, foutue et je n'en attends d'ailleurs plus rien… ».

Les enchères s'envolant, Toshiro y demeura totalement indifférent, résigné.

Après une nouvelle nuit, dans une cellule inconnue, Toshiro s'était vu à nouveau chargé de chaînes, traîné jusqu'à un mini train pour le conduire à son nouveau maître.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait fait aucune attention au trajet, ignorant d'ailleurs la configuration des lieux.

A sa descente de navette, il avait cependant tressailli au vu du vaisseau devant lequel on l'avait conduit.

- L'_Arcadia _!

- Je t'ai acheté, Oyama. J'ai fait monter à un niveau inconsidéré ma propre enchère. Mais les prisonniers de Lothar ont compensé par leur vente cette insensée dépense.

- Pourquoi, capitaine Albator ?

- Tu as réactivé le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Tu en connais le moindre rouage, tu peux le tenir en état de marche pour le futur.

- Vous m'avez acheté pour m'offrir un job, ici ?

- Oui. Le Grand Ordinateur dépend de toi, Oyama. Tu es affecté à sa maintenance.

- A vos ordres… capitaine.

- Bien. Continue d'optimiser les processeurs. La coque va être remise en état d'ici notre départ. Et j'ai à accueillir une autre « invitée »…

Mais retournant à son appartement, Albator songea qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir s'entretenir avec la créature aux yeux d'or et à la crinière de nuit qu'il venait d'acquérir !


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

Clio se leva lentement.

- J'ai trouvé cette robe couleur d'ivoire dans la penderie. Je ne savais pas si… J'ai juste senti qu'elle avait appartenu à quelqu'un de cher. Je suis désolée si je vous offense !

- La soie de cette robe semble effectivement indestructible, tout comme son col ainsi que son plastron d'ébène brodé d'or. Non, je ne sais pas à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Elle rend en revanche ton teint moins cadavérique… mais je préfererais te voir dans une autre couleur, violet pâle par exemple, je t'enverrai un tailleur car cette robe me met effectivement mal à l'aise pour une indéfinissable raison !

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un regard pour le plateau repas intact sur la table.

- Notre nourriture ne te convient pas ? Il n'y en pas d'autre, il te faut manger !

- Je me nourris que d'alcool !

- Amusant, et intéressant ça ! Tout mis en compte, tu me coûteras bien moins cher que toute autre passagère, j'ai un crédit illimité à Gun Frontier !

- … ?

- Un endroit que je connais et où je m'arrête régulièrement. Mais ça ne te regarde pas, uniquement que ça te servira de garde-manger !

- Merci.

- Non, tu as plutôt de la chance que les pirates carburent à l'alcool !

Albator fronça le sourcil, s'assit face à l'étrange créature filiforme, blême, et aux expressions indétectables sous son visage presque dépourvu de traits.

- Je n'ai pas halluciné, au Marché. Tu as bel et bien pénétré mon esprit ! ?

- Je peux capter toutes les pensées, mais je m'accroche qu'à celles des personnes qui m'acceptent…

Albator eut son habituel ricanement.

- « Celles qui t'acceptent » ? Selon ce que tu viens de dire, je vois mal comment quiconque pourrait te résister ! ?

- Possible, fit prudemment la créature.

- Clio ? Jurassienne ? Jamais entendu parler !

- Normal. Nous sommes désormais très peu de survivants. Nous nous reconstruisons lentement, et j'ai commis l'erreur de m'aventurer hors du village et j'ai été capturée par les pirates venus en raid. Malheureux hasard.

- Heureux ou malheureux, ça ne m'importe guère. Je t'ai achetée pour tes talents. Heu, vu ce qu'ils sont, pas de petit ami super télépathique, ou autre proche – je veux dire des créatures dotées de tes pouvoirs et qui pourraient m'amener des noises ?

- Il n'y a qu'un de ceux qui m'a engendré, Pline, mais il s'est éteint… Je suis donc seule, unique quelque part. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une réponse satisfaisante pour vous, capitaine.

- Tu as donc compris qui j'étais à ce bord.

- Et ce vaisseau a retrouvé sa superbe, vu le temps passé à Torguèse. Il doit être au maximum de sa splendeur.

- Oui, mais je doute que ça te regarde.

- Je suis votre arme secrète, c'est ça ?

- Je te réserve pour lire dans les pensées de mes ennemis.

- Ca ne marche pas vraiment ainsi… Je ne lis que si on m'y autorise, et si j'ai envie de pénétrer un esprit.

- Clio ? C'est bien le nom sur ta fiche ce vente : Clio. Crois-moi, ceux que j'ai affrontés n'avaient nulle envie que je décode leurs pensées. Et donc telle est ta raison d'être à ce bord. Je t'utiliserai le moment venu… Et ça risque d'être pour très bientôt car une saleté de Militaire approche : Skendar Waldenheim ! J'ai à le défaire, au plus vite, au mieux, pour m'ouvrir la route vers la Terre et son fief : Heiligenstadt !

- Tant mieux, pour vous. Ce que vous me dites m'est totalement nébuleux !

La Jurassienne dû se racler la gorge, en dépit de son absence de bouche et donc de langue, vu le bruit produit.

- Tu as faim à ce point ? fit Albator.

- Je tombe d'inanition !

- Je te fais apporter quelques bouteilles… Tu es vraiment bizarre, Jurassienne !

- Et vous aussi, pour un Humain !

- Pas d'impertinences, je te prie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Et quand l'êtes-vous donc ?

- Quand il me chante.

- Ca ne doit pas être bien souvent…

- Silence ! Et cesse de lire dans mon esprit, je ne te le permets pas, et ça me rend furieux !

Clio cligna de ses paupières tellement diaphanes qu'elles semblaient inexistantes.

- Je ne sonde jamais un esprit qui ne le veut pas. Au Marché, ce fut différent, j'étais perdue, j'en cherchais un auquel me raccrocher, je ne pensais pas toucher celui d'un Humain aussi jeune ! Depuis, je me refuse à… Ma puissance de pénétration est trop puissante que pour que je viole des pensées… Vous êtes malgré tout déroutant, capitaine !

- J'imagine… Mais ne t'avise de mettre tout cela en pratique, compris ? !

- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Je ne redoute rien ! se révolta le grand Pirate balafré. Comme si je t'avais attendue pour me faire des leçons ! Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends !

- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça… Un être tellement indépendant, je n'en avais jamais rencontré un comme vous… Ramenez-moi sur Jura, ça vaudra mieux, pour tous !

- J'ignore où est ta Jura, et je m'en tamponne. Je te fais apporter à boire.

- Vous préservez votre investissement ?

- On va dire ça, grommela Albator en se retirant.

Affamée, Clio s'était jetée sur les bouteilles apportées – qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment espérées au vu de son étrange acquisiteur – et les avait vidées en quelques minutes.

Elle cligna ensuite plusieurs fois de ses paupières dépourvues de cils.

« Etrange, capitaine Albator, j'ai tout lu – involontairement – de vous, pour les cinq dernières années. Ensuite, auparavant, absolument rien… Pourquoi donc ce passé est-il inexistant ? ».

Crevant de faim, la Jurassienne oublia cette pensée fugitive pour boire, encore et encore.

* * *

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fit irruption dans le studio de son ingénieur en chef.

- J'espère que tu as vérifié mon Unité Centrale car désormais tu es à bord ! ?

- J'avais laissé votre _Arcadia_ sain, capitaine… Quoi que vous pensiez de moi.

- Je ne pense rien, c'est un luxe que je ne peux m'autoriser. Continue ton boulot !

Sur le seuil de l'appartement, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se retourna.

- Je veux ma puissance de feu à son maximum pour dans sept jours car mon ennemi juré se pointe sur ma route vers la Terre.

- Qui ?

- Skendar Waldenheim et son vieil _Octavion_, juste bons pour la casse. Je vais le ratatiner, cette fois, et ensuite foncer vers sa planète si chérie, dépouiller et éradiquer son engeance !

* * *

Dans son bureau, Skendar Waldenheim se repassait pour la énième fois les enregistrements des attaques portées par Albator, qu'il s'agisse de son _Darkshadow _ou de son récent _Arcadia_.

« Tellement fulgurant, à la fois imprévisible et si impressionnant. Je crains de devoir le reconnaître, mais aucun de nos Militaire ne peut arriver à ta cheville… Peut-être qu'Ilian, s'il avait vécu… Mais, de façon réaliste, même moi, je redoute de ne pouvoir m'interposer ! Mais, là, ton _Arcadia_ fonce droit vers la Terre et je dois t'arrêter, avant… ».

Skendar soupira, l'envie de casser du pirate lui démangeant les artères, mais une autre tristesse, à en crever, le dévorant et le minant.

Il serra fortement entre ses mains le petit cadre où un jeune adolescent souriait de toutes ses dents et de tous ses espoirs en la vie.

- Ilian…


	7. Chapter 6

**6.**

Depuis son _Kestallan_, Lothar Grudge était entré en communication avec le capitaine d'un _Arcadia_ entièrement mis à neuf lors de son escale au Marché aux Esclaves.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te diriges droit sur l'Escadre de Waldenheim ? Je ne t'ai donné aucun ordre !

- Il me reste mon esprit d'initiative, grogna le grand Pirate balafré. Et ce Waldenheim me court sur le haricot depuis trop longtemps ! C'est un caillou dans ma botte et il m'agace prodigieusement. Maintenant que j'ai le moyen de lui tenir la dragée haute, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Mais je l'épargnerai.

- Et pourquoi donc ? questionna le Roi des Pirates qui préférait ce point, et en devinait la raison.

- Je veux qu'il me voie réduire son château à l'état de ruines et ainsi saccager ce qui lui reste de vie

Le sourire de prédateur d'Albator s'accentua.

- Je vais le laisser me renifler les réacteurs. Je l'attendrai même chez lui, pour l'affronter et ainsi m'assurer qu'il ne se relève pas.

- Oui, et si mes sources sont bonnes, et elles le sont toujours, ce château regorge d'œuvres d'art précieuses. Tu rentreras plus que dans tes fonds avec cette opération… Bien que j'aurais préféré que tu ne la remplisses qu'avec mon aval !

- Je pense avoir mon autonomie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as désormais un vaisseau d'exception entre les mains que ça te donne le droit de n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua sèchement Albator. Oui, grâce à cet instrument que tu m'as donné, j'ai le moyen de mes ambitions. J'ai bien l'intention d'être à la hauteur de cet Albator du passé, sauf qu'il n'était qu'une mauviette idéaliste ! Je vais rétablir le bon ordre de ma réputation, en vrai pirate. Et que personne ne se dresse devant moi car je ferai un massacre en retour !

Albator mit fin à la conversation, quitta son fauteuil de bois et s'approcha de la barre qu'il fit tourner, dirigeant la proue du vaisseau vert vers les coordonnées de l'Escadre emmenée par l'_Octavion_ de Skendar Waldenheim.

* * *

Lothar se détourna de l'ordinateur, se leva et s'approcha du lit où se trouvait toujours Yogan, son amant.

- Toi, tu te demandes si tu dois te réjouir ou non du fait que ton petit protégé commence à s'émanciper ? jeta ce dernier alors que le Roi des Pirates revenait s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Cet homme est un tueur né, il le réalise et, en effet, il se donne les moyens de ses désirs. Mais c'est une arme à double tranchant, je ne le sais que trop ! Etre face à Waldenheim, ça risque de faire basculer ce que j'ai mis cinq ans à mettre en place… Je veux juste qu'il abatte ce Militaire, ensuite, qu'importe ce qui arrivera !

- Et s'il se retourne contre toi, contre nous ? fit Yogan en se blottissant contre l'homme de sa vie.

- Cela a toujours fait partie des éventualités… murmura Lothar entre deux baisers. Il fallait bien que ce moment arrive un jour. Mais, qui sait, on pourrait assister à un joli spectacle avant que le rideau ne tombe !

- Voilà pourquoi nous nous dirigeons à toute vitesse vers la Terre ? comprit Yogan en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

- Oui, je veux assister à ce duel ! Je l'ai rêvé, je l'ai créé – et je le veux, même si je dois en payer le prix fort ! souffla Lothar en maintenant fermement de sa main la nuque de son amant avant de le pénétrer.

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ localisé, volontairement à l'état visible, Skendar Waldenheim s'était préparé à un combat en règle !

Dans son appartement de l'_Octavion_, à quelques minutes de la portée de tir, il s'était préparé.

Le miroir lui avait renvoyé l'image de son visage, carré, racé, les cheveux mi- longs et argentés, les yeux bruns, les traits bien marqués bien qu'il n'ait pas cinquante ans.

- Ce combat est pour ta mémoire, Ilian. Je ne sais pas si j'en réchapperai mais au moins cela signifiera que nous serons réunis, enfin. Oh oui, comme il me tarde cet instant, mon enfant !

Par-dessus sa chemise et ses pantalons immaculés, il enfila sa veste couleur d'acajou, les revers du col et des manches noirs, boucla la ceinture à laquelle était fixé l'étui de son arme de service.

- Alors, c'est cela que tu cherches, Pirate, la confrontation directe ! ? Tu vas l'avoir. Tu as prouvé qu'en matière de stratégie, tu te débrouillais comme un maître déjà. On va voir qui de ma stratégie Militaire et de celle Pirate est la meilleure et peut l'emporter ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, mais ton jeune génie me fait peur… Ce sens inné du guerrier, il a quelque chose de démoniaque, de remarquable je dois bien le reconnaître, mais j'ai à te stopper… bien que tout indique que ce soit l'inverse selon mes analystes ! Mais j'ai bien l'intention de vendre chèrement ma peau, et je reconnais aussi que j'ai très hâte de voir ton _Arcadia_ au plus près !

- Une communication entrante, capitaine Waldenheim, avertit son Opératrice sur la passerelle.

- Pas maintenant !

- C'est votre nièce, capitaine.

- Passez-la-moi. Bérylle, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, j'en suis désolé !

- Je sais, on m'a dit que tu étais en code d'alerte 5. Je voulais juste te dire que mon père et moi venions d'arriver à ton château. Les serres sont magnifiques. Nos cœurs sont avec toi, contre ce monstre sanguinaire !

- Merci. A bientôt, Bérylle.

Un nouvel appel venant de la passerelle parvint à Skendar.

- _Arcadia_ sur les scans et en visée, capitaine !

- J'arrive !

* * *

Un Marin au physique d'échalas régla sa console d'observation.

- _Octavion_ à portée de tir, capitaine.

- Combien de vaisseaux d'escorte ?

- Il n'a opéré aucune jonction, Albator, renseigna Kei Yuki. Ils sont toujours un micro Escadre de quatre vaisseaux en tout et pour tout !

- Nous n'allons en faire qu'une bouchée, se réjouit le grand Pirate balafré. On atomise les vaisseaux de l'escorte, on met une raclée à l'_Octavion_ de Waldenheim puis pleine puissance des réacteurs vers la Terre et son fief où nous ne laisserons rien de debout ou de vivant ! Une fois Waldenheim hors des pattes, je pourrai retourner auprès de Lothar et cette fois ce sont les Flottes de tous les états galactiques que nous défierons ! Feu à volonté !


	8. Chapter 7

**7.**

Tout en barrant l'_Arcadia_, Albator soupira.

- Ce que c'est ennuyeux quand tout se passe comme prévu ! Et voilà quatre vaisseaux de moins pour la Flotte de la Terre et juste l'_Octavion_ face à nous !

- Les réacteurs sont à plein régime, trop haut, capitaine, avertit Lharen depuis la salle des machines.

- Ils tiendront, le Grand Ordinateur régule automatiquement les charges, les compensations, renseigna Toshiro. Mais ne le soumettez pas à trop rude épreuve.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Et j'ai devant moi un vaisseau que je dois rendre non opérationnel en mode combat mais apte à me suivre ! Kei, tu as encodé ma tactique ?

- Oui, je reprends la console de tirs en manuel et je fais donner tout ce qu'elles ont aux tourelles de canons de l'_Arcadia _!

- Albator, vous ne pouvez pas diriger le cuirassé en manuel alors que vous êtes en plein duel galactique ! protesta Toshiro.

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait ! Et appelle-moi « capitaine », demi -portion !

- J'ai reboosté ce Grand Ordinateur et dans le sillage ce vaisseau, capitaine. Cela me déplairait que vous le bousilliez pour votre orgueil personnel !

- J'ai un ego démesuré, je peux te l'assurer ! J'ai la plus meurtrière des armes à ma disposition, je vais devenir le pire des Pirates ayant jamais existé. Et je pourrai même défier Lothar sur ses propres plates-bandes ! Maintenant, Oyama, la ferme, l'heure est au feu et aux guerriers ! Kei, tu me vises les ponts d'envols des escadrilles de jets de combat, tu me mets tout ce monde hors-jeu, puis direction la Terre !

Avec une rapidité et une vitesse hallucinantes pour un cuirassé de son gabarit, l'_Arcadia_ bascula sur son tribord, portant toujours ses salves destructrices.

- Cet Albator est encore meilleur que dans tous les rapports, gronda Skendar. Sa technique est à la fois Militaire et Pirate. Il ne manquait plus que ça : un renégat probable de notre Flotte ! Visez ses réacteurs, l'emplacement supposé de sa salle des machines, afin de l'immobiliser !

- Nos lasers tirent à tout-va mais ce fichu Pirate les évite avec une virtuosité qui tient de la démence, comme s'il les anticipait, se désola la lieutenante rousse aux prunelles bleu marine de l'_Octavion_.

- Un Pirate, mais un commandant de vaisseau dans toute sa splendeur, ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître Skendar. Il faut que je me retrouve face à lui, que nous nous mesurions, d'homme à homme, là je saurai lui montrer ce que je suis ! Oh que oui, en engagement à l'ancienne, la rapière familiale me donnerait un avantage indéniable ! Mais là : feu de toutes les pièces !

La blonde Kei eut un sourire, passant sa main gantée sur son front en sueur.

- On l'a eu, Albator ! L'_Octavion_ ne peut plus nous occasionner le moindre dommage.

- En ce cas : droit sur la Terre et le fief de ces Waldenheim ! Je vais réduire leur orgueilleux château à l'état de quelques moellons calcinés !

- On va tout détruire ? s'inquiéta Jéoran depuis sa console de scans.

- Uniquement après pillage et notre départ. Mais je crois que ça va faire accourir d'autant plus vite Waldenheim.

Par réflexe, Albator caressa le pommeau de son gravity saber.

- Ce gars aurait fait un bon Pirate, il y a des éclairs de stratégie bien intéressants dans ses tactiques ! remarqua-t-il machinalement et involontairement.

Il sourit ensuite.

- Toi et moi, dans ton château, ça pourrait le faire… Et ça me tente prodigieusement ! Oui, j'en ai très envie à présent ! Vu les dégâts à ton _Octavion_, je t'y attendrai… Toshiro ! ?

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Vitesse maximale, direction la Terre et le bled des Waldenheim !

* * *

Ayant mis en déroute les quelques faibles escadrilles des satellites Militaires de défense terrestre, l'_Arcadia_ avait fondu vers un pays de l'antique Europe, s'était immobilisé, le temps qu'un jet de combat s'envole pour se poser dans la cour d'un imposant château blanc, aux tuiles bleu argent, aussi colossal que superbe et imposant, dominant une vallée verdoyante et faisant face à des montagnes aux sommets de neiges éternelles.

Souplement, Albator sortit de son jet et sauta à terre dans l'envol majestueux de sa cape, tout Pirate fut-il.

- Ainsi, le voilà donc, ce fief… Il a de l'allure, ça a dû être une bénédiction de grandir ici, et ce même si les archives indiquent que de la lignée il ne restait plus que Skendar et Ilian ! Kei ?

- Mon scan thermique renseigne deux signes de vie à l'intérieur.

- L'_Octavion_ ?

- A une heure derrière nous, capitaine.

- Bien, je vais me balader en l'attendant. Le temps se gâte…

- Oui, pour ce Waldenheim.

Albator ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui était assez inhabituel.

- Au propre, Kei ! Les nuages sont noirs, le tonnerre gronde. Cela va bientôt être la pluie en déluge et les lueurs aveuglantes des éclairs !

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie des jets en appui ?

- Il n'y a que deux signes de vie dans cette baraque démesurée. J'en viendrai facilement à bout, si besoin était ! J'y vais seul, Kei. Ne me préviens que lorsque Waldenheim sera là !

- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Débusquée avec son père par un Pirate dont la crinière en bataille dissimulait presque tout le visage, Bérylle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Oncle Skendar, gémit-elle en se serrant plus étroitement encore entre les bras de son père.

- Albator, le Waldenheim vient de poser son jet dans la cour, près du tien, avertit Kei dans l'oreillette de son capitaine.

- Bien, comme prévu, tout va finir ici, à Heiligenstadt !

Ce dernier sourit et tourna les talons, laissant Bérylle et Thysg dans la serre, alors qu'au-dehors, les éléments – pluie, tonnerre et éclairs – se déchaînaient.


	9. Chapter 8

**8.**

Complètement détrempé par la pluie battante après seulement quelques pas hors de son jet de combat, Skendar aperçut, sous son propre porche, la silhouette tout de cape et d'éperons de son ennemi juré.

- Albator… Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser le temps de passer par la salle d'armes !

- Mais, je t'attendais, vieux guerrier ! Ta rapière hors d'âge contre mon gravity saber !

- Ta voix est belle et grave, tu aurais pu être un des nôtres, mais tu as choisi la pire voie possible. Et je vais t'arrêter !

- Dans tes rêves. En garde !

De derrière la fenêtre de la serre où ils s'étaient réfugiés, Bérylle et son père suivirent non sans angoisse les passes entre les deux bretteurs.

- Il est bon, ce Pirate…

- Trop bon, ma Bérylle. Il semble disposer d'une science infuse de l'escrime, car je doute que cela soit enseigné à l'école des pirates… Il est à la hauteur de mon beau-frère… Skendar, avec les années en plus, risque d'avoir le dessous…

- Non…

En larmes, Bérylle se blottit dans les bras de son père, incapable, elle, de suivre les évolutions des deux duellistes.

Jouant effectivement de la suprématie de son âge, de sa force, et de la solidité de son gravity saber, Albator avait littéralement harcelé, martelé et obligé à la déroute son bretteur d'adversaire.

- Mais, quelle nullité, je m'attendais à mieux, pour le moins !

- Tu as de la chance que je n'aie, hormis ma cause, aucune raison personnelle de me battre et de vivre, saleté de Pirate ! Crois-moi, en un autre temps, c'est moi qui t'aurait acculé et mis la pointe de ma lame sous ta gorge !

- Ce qui est l'inverse de la situation de ce jour ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'empêcher de t'achever ?

- J'ai une dernière botte à porter, éructa Skendar en levant haut la rapière familiale en l'exécutant… et qu'évita de façon incompréhensible son Pirate rival.

- Raté, pour la énième et dernière fois ! A moi de t'achever, vieux débris !

Rejetant en arrière sa crinière lourde et assombrie par la pluie, Albator dégagea entièrement son visage et fit face à son ennemi qui se figea.

Depuis leur abri, Thysg et Bérylle virent avec horreur Skendar être transpercé par le gravity saber, à l'épaule, au ventre et à la cuisse droite.

Mais, à leur propre surprise, ils constatèrent que son ennemi à terre, le grand Pirate balafré détournait les talons et repartait vers son propre jet !

- Allons-y, Bérylle, Skent a besoin de nous, de soins !

_- _Skendar ! ? Tu étais à armes égales, pourquoi as-tu hésité ?

- Oncle Skendar ! se lamenta Bérylle en déchirant sa robe pour la poser en compresses sur les plaies ruisselant de sang.

- Skendar ? insista Thysg. Pourquoi ?

- Ilian…

- Quoi, Ilian… ?

- Albator est Ilian ! Mon fils est en vie, et il est ce Pirate !


	10. Chapter 9

**9.**

Approchant des appartements de son capitaine, Kei s'en vit interdire l'accès par une Jurassienne qui l'avait arrêtée dans l'antichambre.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il souhaite être dérangé.

- Il te l'a dit clairement ?

- Non, je le sens, c'est tout.

- Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé dans ce château d'Heligenstadt ? !

- Aucune idée. Ca l'a complètement chamboulé en revanche. Ceux qui s'y trouvaient partis pour la ville, je pense qu'il va y retourner.

- C'est ridicule, décréta la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Depuis que je le connais rien ne l'a jamais démonté !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il avait également décidé d'en finir avec Waldenheim, reprit-elle. Je ne comprends pas davantage pourquoi il ne l'a pas achevé alors qu'il le tenait à sa merci ! ?

- Pour ma part je suis soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, reprit la Jurassienne. Et puis, on ne peut pas toujours se débarrasser de ses adversaires en les assassinant !

- Chez les Pirates, si ! Et avoir laissé Waldenheim en vie signifie qu'il repartira à notre traque dès qu'il sera rétabli ! S'il retourne à ce château, tu voudras bien l'accompagner avec Analyzer ?

- Si tu veux…

Kei s'assombrit.

- Tu viens juste d'arriver et tu l'as mieux cerné que nous en cinq ans ! Et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu es télépathe et hypersensible aux émotions que nous dégageons.

- Oui, nos âmes se sont liées. Mais en aucun cas, je ne serai physiquement proche de lui, nous sommes génétiquement bien trop différents, si ça peut te rassurer.

Kei rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et battit précipitamment en retraite !

A l'opposé de la position de l'_Arcadia_, le _Kestellan _du Roi des Pirates se trouvait également en orbite de la Terre. Il s'était connecté à l'un des satellites géographiques, le piratant comme il se devait, braquant ses puissants objectifs vers l'Allemagne et plus précisément sur la bourgade d'Heiligenstadt.

Yogan Shylle était demeuré à son poste, à la Barre, mais lui non plus n'avait pas perdu une miette du duel qui avait eu lieu sous des trombes d'eau.

Et tout comme son capitaine, il avait été sidéré par sa conclusion !

De fait, Lothar avait bondi sur ses pieds, rugissant, poings fermés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ce jeune demeuré ! ? aboya-t-il. Il pouvait lui transpercer le cœur, au lieu de lui infliger des blessures sévères mais non mortelles ?

- Waldenheim a hésité lui aussi, ce qui a permis à Albator de le frapper, remarqua Yogan en s'approchant de son amant, baissant la voix pour n'être entendu que de lui. Toi et moi savons pourquoi il a été stoppé net dans son élan. Mais maintenant, ton petit protégé doit commencer à ses poser des questions, et s'il gamberge trop, s'il découvrait la vérité…

- Ce sont là des éventualités que j'ai toujours eues à l'esprit. Et donc j'ai leur solution sous la main ! Mais je crois que je n'ai pas encore trop à m'inquiéter.

- J'espère…

- Le spacewolf du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ a décollé, il retourne au château d'Heiligenstadt ! renseigna l'opérateur radar.

- Bien, on va recommencer à les observer, sourit Lothar en se rasseyant. Yogan, envois là-bas Eraser.

- A tes ordres.

* * *

Les visites autorisées, Thysg Orelheim s'était précipité à l'hôpital du Lac où se trouvait son beau-frère.

- Tu sais que tu as une mine épouvantable, Skent ?

- Merci de me remonter le moral ! Qu'est-ce que les médecins t'ont dit ?

- Les banalités habituelles : que tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, que ton organisme avait été sévèrement secoué, que tes blessures étaient sérieuses et que tu aurais besoin de temps pour récupérer. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Vaseux.

- Rien d'étonnant avec tout ce qu'ils te donnent contre la douleur !

- Ce pirate ne m'a pas loupé, il n'a eu qu'une seule opportunité et il ne l'a pas ratée !

La mine préoccupée, Thysg s'était assis près du lit de Skendar.

- Il n'empêche que, pour moi, c'était hier que tu étais particulièrement incohérent… Maintenant, j'espère que tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu as proférée ? !

- Hier, je n'étais que souffrances. Aujourd'hui, je suis plutôt du genre à voire voler des éléphants roses. Mais je répète que cet Albator est bien mon Ilian !

- Mais c'est impossible, tu as vu son vaisseau être totalement détruit ! Et puis, même dans l'hypothèse insensée où ce serait lui, pourquoi se serait-il rallié aux Pirates et pourquoi t'aurait-il si gravement blessé en sachant lui aussi pertinemment qui tu étais ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il a peut-être cru que je l'avais abandonné et il s'est rallié à Grudge ?

- Non, jamais un Waldenheim ne s'abaisserait à cela ! se récria Thysg, profondément choqué. Il est donc exclu qu'Albator soit ton fils ! Ne t'accroche donc pas à ce fol espoir !

- Cela demeure néanmoins un mystère à éclaircir, souffla Skendar que la conversation avait laissé sans forces, toute couleur ayant déserté ses joues et ses doigts pressant machinalement le bouton de la pompe à analgésiques.

- Il n'y a rien d'incompréhensible, gronda encore Thysg. Cet Albator est juste… Albator, une raclure de Pirate et à votre prochaine rencontre, tu auras à le frapper le premier et sans aucune pitié !

- Oui, je suppose, capitula Skendar qui lui aussi commençait à douter de sa raison !

- Je reviens te voir ce soir. D'ici là, repose-toi et ne pense surtout plus à ce duel !

- Une fois plus valide, il faudra que je m'entraîne à nouveau avec le maître d'escrime car face à ce jeune Pirate et à son redoutable gravity saber j'ai été plus que minable sur ce coup !

Thysg se retira sur la pointe des pieds.

« Mon pauvre Skendar. Je comprends que tu songes toujours à Ilian. Mais ne va pas jusqu'à halluciner. Hier, ça a bien failli te coûter la vie ! ».


	11. Chapter 10

**10.**

Moteur étouffé, sous bouclier d'invisibilité, le spacewolf du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'était posé sur l'un des remparts du château des Waldenheim.

- Je ne capte que le signe de vie du gardien du parc, renseigna Kei depuis la passerelle du cuirassé Pirate.

- En ce cas, nous ne serons absolument pas dérangés.

Suivi par la longiligne et silencieuse silhouette de Clio, Albator se dirigea vers la poterne la plus proche et en fit sauter la serrure d'un tir de cosmogun.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que nous faisons ici, murmura la Jurassienne.

- Ces lieux m'intriguent…

- Mais encore ? insista-t-elle.

- C'est assez indéfinissable. Cet endroit est pesant, il paralyse mes réflexes naturels. J'aurais dû mettre ce Waldenheim à terre…

- Il me semblerait plus normal de se réjouir de ne pas avoir commis un meurtre de sang-froid.

- Oh, un de plus, un de moins. Et pour un Pirate, la question n'est même pas sensée se poser, ironisa le grand Pirate balafré.

- Moi, je préfère savoir que vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Albator.

- Cet assassinat n'aurait pas correspondu à ce que je perçois de vous.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire en moi ! aboya-t-il tandis qu'ils parcouraient une galerie aux murs recouverts de miroirs qui leur renvoyaient leur image à l'infini.

- J'ai promis de ne pas le faire, Albator. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir des émotions.

Il ricana franchement.

- Désolé de t'enlever tes illusions, Clio, mais je suis tout sauf un enfant de chœur et tuer m'est aussi inné que de respirer !

- Je le devine bien. Je ne suis pas non plus tombée de la dernière pluie et en un siècle et demi j'ai pu en voir des choses. Mais depuis ces semaines que je suis à votre bord, mes impressions sont assez contradictoires.

- Tu m'analyses ? grinça-t-il encore.

- C'est un réflexe, admit la Jurassienne. Et je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que votre réputation ne le donne à penser. Personne ne naît mauvais, ce sont justes les circonstances de la vie, les influences.

- Arrête un peu avec ta psychologie de bazar, tu me fatigues ! Je ne me préoccupe que de l'instant présent, c'est déjà bien suffisant ! C'est aussi la seule chose que je puisse faire, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Poussant de hautes et lourdes portes en bois noir, Analyzer les précéda dans une salle qui semblait être celle dédiée aux portraits familiaux.

- On dirait que les Waldenheim ont traversé toute l'Histoire, remarqua Clio. Même nos ancêtres sur Jura ne remontent pas aussi loin dans le temps.

- Rien d'étonnant dès lors à ce que ce Skendar Waldenheim se hausse à ce point du col !

- Prends garde, capitaine, une escouade d'une dizaine d'hommes se dirigent droit vers l'aile où vous trouvez tous les deux ! prévint Kei.

- On dirait que même de son lit d'hôpital Waldenheim ne songe qu'à me mettre le grappin dessus ! On se replie.

Sur le seuil de la salle, Albator se retourna.

- Dépêche-toi, Clio !

- J'arrive, fit-elle en détournant le regard d'un petit portrait où souriait un adolescent qui, avec une bonne dizaine d'années de différence affichait un certain air de ressemblance avec le grand Pirate balafré.

- Le capitaine Waldenheim avait raison : il est revenu ! Feu à volonté, il faut l'empêcher de décoller, l'abattre !

- Analyzer, ramène tes chenilles ! aboya Albator alors que le petit robot rouge et blanc s'était immobilisé à mi-chemin entre la poterne et le spacewolf à nouveau visible.

Se dépliant soudain, s'ouvrant, ses pièces se réassemblant pour former un robot bipède trois fois plus haut que sa taille habituelle, Analyzer planta dans le sol les vrilles qui terminaient ses bras dans le sol, ouvrant une fissure qui s'agrandit en brèche, empêchant l'escouade d'atteindre les Pirates.

- Je peux savoir qui t'a transformé ainsi ? questionna Albator alors qu'ayant repris son aspect habituel, Analyzer s'était hissé à bord du spacewolf.

- Toshiro.

- Lui, il va falloir qu'il s'explique !

* * *

De retour à son bord, son capitaine n'avait pas toujours semblé disposé à reprendre son vol, immobile, menaçant et suffisamment puissant que pour dissuader de toute attaque, prudemment invisible cependant !

Mais celui qui le tenait n'était plus à l'œil n'était pas l'état-major terrien mais le Roi des Pirates !

- Les micros et caméras à longue portée d'Eraser ont tout enregistré. Il semblerait qu'on n'a pas vraiment procédé à une inspection en profondeur des lieux. Il n'en a surtout heureusement pas eu le temps ! commenta Yogan. En revanche, il semble que la créature femelle a pris quelque chose dans une vitrine ! Qu'en penses-tu, Lothar ?

- Beaucoup de mal. Depuis qu'il a mis les pieds sur ce domaine, Albator n'arrive plus à fonctionner normalement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi et ça ne le rend que plus dangereux !

- Tu as vu aussi bien que moi la réaction de Waldenheim, hier à la fin du duel : il a parfaitement compris, lui ! Et il va se battre d'autant plus désormais.

- Oui, il va peut-être falloir que je me débarrasse moi-même d'Albator, fit Lothar, sombre. Je ne peux pas permettre qu'il devienne trop dangereux !

* * *

Toshiro, les pensées visiblement ailleurs, buvait un café dans la cambuse principale de l'_Arcadia_ quand Clio y entra et machinalement il se leva par politesse.

- Clio, si vous désirez prendre place.

- C'est bien vous que je suis venue voir, fit la Jurassienne d'une voix douce et chaude alors que le chef cuistot lui apportait une bouteille de saké.

- Je me suis laissé dire que le capitaine avait vu Analyzer avec… son amélioration.

- Et il semble que vous n'en ayez soufflé mot à quiconque, pourtant au moins lui aurait dû être au courant.

Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je doute que ce genre de règle soit de mise sur un cuirassé Pirate !

- Et moi, je pense qu'elle l'est plus encore qu'ailleurs afin de tenir – si pas la discipline – l'obéissance de fortes têtes. Mais pour moi aussi, je manque d'expérience Pirate !

Toshiro remplit à nouveau sa tasse.

- Bien que tu aies été présente, tu ne viens pas me parler de la transformation d'Analyzer de petit robot courtaud à géant redoutable ?

- La projection d'un fantasme, rit Clio avant de sans doute redevenir sérieuse bien que son expression sans traits ni bouche ne semble se modifier.

- Peut-être… Que me veux-tu ?

- Voici deux photos. Vu que tu vis et parles ordinateurs, tu pourrais m'en vieillir une et m'en retravailler l'autre en faisant disparaître la barbe argentée ?

- Un jeu d'enfant… Pourquoi ?

- Tu le découvriras toi-même au vu des résultats, s'ils sont ceux que je subodore… Et ça va singulièrement compliquer une situation déjà explosive.

- Cet Albator me semble une bombe à retardement depuis notre arrivée ici, reconnut le génial ingénieur. Pourquoi restons-nous, ça le rend presque hystérique et hors d'état de raisonner avec la froideur presque inhumaine de notre première rencontre… ?

- Il doit organiser le pillage du château, pour rentrer dans ses fonds, j'imagine…

- Il va donc retourner sur Terre, comprit Toshiro. Ca ne lui réussit pas, il en devient ingérable, et il ne donne explication à son comportement…

- Notre capitaine n'a de comptes à rendre à personne, même à moi ! siffla Kei Yuki depuis l'entrée de la cambuse. Quelles que soient les raisons qui le perturbent, il se reprendra et nous reviendra au mieux de sa forme… Il tient à sa liberté et à son jardin secret plus qu'aucun de nous à bord, sans nul doute ! Nous la respectons depuis cinq ans et cela continuera. Il est notre capitaine, tout simplement.

- Et avant ces cinq années ? glissa la Jurassienne.

- Je l'ignore, je ne le connaissais pas alors. Quelle importance ! ? Il a son parcours de vie, comme nous tous !

Clio pouffa à nouveau.

- Surtout ne le dites pas devant lui, sur ce dernier point, il vous retournerait votre psychologique neuneu au visage !

- Voilà bien pourquoi je me suis toujours tue !

Kei posa sur la table son porte-document.

- Je peux partager un verre avec vous, et ce même si je dois plutôt être cataloguée comme étant du côté de vos geôliers ?

- Une jolie matonne, sourit Toshiro.

Refermant son ordinateur, Albator se leva et revint vers la baie vitrée lui donnant une vue imprenable sur l'espace environnant, avec dans un coin une planète bleue.

Serrant les poings, il se tourna par réflexe vers le portable posé sur sa table.

« J'espère que cette connexion dont tu m'as parlé fonctionne, Oyama ».

Il se racla la gorge.

- Ordinateur, prépare-moi le pillage en règle de ce château d'Heiligenstadt, j'y envoie mes Marins demain !

- A vos ordres, capitaine, répondit la voix synthétique de l'Ordinateur Central de l'_Arcadia_.

Albator sourit, satisfait.


	12. Chapter 11

**11.**

Prié, ou plutôt convoqué, à la salle du Grand Ordinateur, Toshiro s'y était rendu, sachant qu'il n'avait nulle échappatoire sinon d'être à nouveau enchaîné, et n'ignorant pas non plus pourquoi on l'appelait.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, sa longue cape d'ébène se mouvant légèrement au gré de sa respiration et de ses involontaires réflexes musculaires sous les émotions ressenties.

- Capitaine Albator…

- Tu as rendu mon Ordinateur Central autonome, s'autogérant donc, et pouvant répondre à toutes mes demandes sans faire appel à des techniciens humains ? Un de ces jours, tu me diras qu'il est tellement indépendant qu'il ne lui manque plus qu'une âme !

- Pour ça, il ne faut pas trop délirer, capitaine… Mais je fais au mieux ! Analyzer ?

- Tu l'as boosté et transformé en monstre de combat, mon gentil analyseur de situations ! Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Je m'ennuyais un peu, entre deux restaurations et mise à jour des processeurs de ce vaisseau. J'ai bricolé !

- Non, tu as créé un monstre plutôt !

- Je ne me suis servi que de la carcasse de base pour développer ses systèmes, les faire interagir autrement et se réassembler.

- J'ai vu ! Ca m'a fait une sorte de garde du corps vraiment hors normes.

- Sauf qu'il n'y aura plus d'effet de surprise… Mais Warryorzer saura faire ses preuves, et je peux encore l'améliorer !

Se retournant enfin, Albator fit face au petit ingénieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'ennuyais, j'ai bricolé – comme je vous l'ai dit…

- Tu as créé une machine de mort, et de protection, pour moi. Ton Warryorzer m'a sauvé la vie, et celle de la Jurassienne. Tu pouvais si facilement le programmer pour m'éliminer !

Toshiro baissa la tête, embarrassé.

- Vous êtes mon capitaine… Albator…

- Je t'ai reçu en présent de mon Roi, tu es mon prisonnier ou passager sous contrainte si tu préfères. Je peux te sacrifier d'un claquement de doigts ! Et tu aurais mis au point une machine pour me protéger ?

- Je suis à ce bord, s'il arrive quelque chose au vaisseau ou à son capitaine – ça ne peut qu'aller de mal en pis pour moi – j'ai à agir pour vous. Analyzer était tellement intéressant à travailler ! Je me suis éclaté !

- Ca, je m'en moque !… Mais apporte des gadgets à Warryorzer, ça me plaira !

Albator avança de quelques pas vers la sortie de la salle, avant de se retourner dans un claquement d'éperons.

- Ton Grand Ordinateur si autonome, il m'a renvoyé les images de toi, Clio et Kei à la cambuse 1. Pourquoi ?

- On avait juste envie de boire un pot.

- Non, godet de café plutôt… Mais, je vous surveille, tous, ne manigancez pas plus !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine.

- Je ne me tracasse pas. J'ai juste le projet de vous faire subir le sort d'une planche spatiale ! Et j'ai surtout à faire ramener à bord les trésors du château Waldenheim d'Heiligenstadt !

- Les œuvres d'arts, tableaux, bibelots, meubles ?

- Bien sûr.

Le grand pirate balafré esquissa un sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai très envie de refaire la déco de mes appartements privés. Et je crois qu'il va être assez jouissif que de m'approprier ce qui composait l'environnement du fils Waldenheim.

- Ca va lui faire un mal infini !

- Oui, c'est un peu l'idée. J'ai beau être brut de décoffrage, sans raffinement, et à foncer et à tirer à tout va avant de poser des questions ou donner la chance de se rendre, je n'ignore pas qu'atteindre un ennemi dans le cœur peut le faire vaciller voire l'abattre sans le toucher dans sa chair ! Et quand la force brute ne suffit pas, il faut en revenir à la stratégie un brin psychologique !

Albator ricana alors franchement, bras croisés, son regard plus froid que jamais posé sur l'ingénieur de petite taille.

- Il n'a pu que chérir et transformer en sanctuaire la chambre de son seul enfant. Je vais le lui arracher ! Ce qui doit être le dernier souvenir concret de son fils va être à moi ! Et puis…

- Oui ? fit Toshiro, complètement écœuré.

- Mon environnement Pirate a besoin d'une touche de renouvellement, de confort si possible, et même de cette touche de luxe d'antan comme semblent le vénérer ces Waldenheim avec leur goût pour les boiseries, les draperies et autres fresques !

- Vous allez faire vos « emplettes » dans la chambre de ce gosse ? hoqueta Toshiro, à présent à deux doigts d'effectivement reprogrammer Warryorzer pour lui faire dégommer le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!

- C'est bien mon intention. Bien que les appartements de ce gosse gâté pourri doivent refléter son âge, les vingt ans de sa disparition et non les vingt-cinq ans de mon apogée Pirate ! Mais rien que pour ma stratégie psychologique, ça va presque me faire jouir !

- Vous vous contentez de peu. Et vous êtes immonde !

- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde dit, ça doit donc – selon la maxime éculée – être vrai ! Je suis un jeune Pirate, j'ai à être digne de ma réputation et la rendre plus sanglante et éternelle encore !

- Vous êtes complètement frappé, oui ! Je retourne vérifier vos processeurs, ce langage au moins, je connais !

- Mais, je n'attends rien de toi, nabot. Je veux juste que tu travailles, ce pour quoi tu es nourri et blanchi ! Pour tes avis, sur tous les autres plans de ma personnalité ou de mes actes, je t'en dispense !

- Oui, capitaine.

* * *

Soher Mong, le Quartier Maître de l'_Arcadia_ avait écouté les ordres de son capitaine.

- Je fais mettre main basse sur les tableaux, les statues, les bibelots précieux. Je ramène les meubles d'appartements entiers pour votre confort. Mais, que fais-je pour les animaux ?

- Quels animaux ?

- Cet Ilian Waldenheim s'était constitué un véritable petit zoo d'animaux apprivoisés ou semi-sauvages pour le divertissement des yeux. Et il y a aussi le chenil des lévriers de courses, pas pour les concours mais pour leur beauté de lignes animales à s'abattre dans le parc, mais surtout les chevaux du Haras !

- Et alors ?

- Que faisons-nous de tout ce petit monde poilu ou à écailles dans les étangs ? s'enquit Soher.

- Ca a de la valeur ?

- Aucune idée…

- On verra, le moment venu. Dans un premier temps, je vais visiter les appartements de ce jeune Waldenheim et choisir ce qui me conviendra pour agrémenter mes propres quartiers !

- Ce n'est pas bien, capitaine…

- Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'en sais-tu ?

- J'ai perdu mes deux enfants contre les Militaires, et ma femme m'a quitté. J'ai toujours gardé, autant que possible, leurs souvenirs précieux… Et j'aurais fait rendre gorge à tous ceux qui les auraient saccagés… Il y a des limites, capitaine ! Vous ne pouvez pas les dépasser pour votre haine personnelle contre ce Waldenheim. Il y a des choses sacrées…

- Des nèfles ! Ordinateur, fait préparer mon spacewolf, je retourne au château d'Heiligenstadt et cette fois je ne tolèrerai pas de me faire surprendre par une autre escouade de la Flotte terrestre

- Je m'en occupe.

- Merci, fit le grand Pirate balafré en allant prendre le ceinturon de ses armes sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pour le boucler à ses hanches.

* * *

Revenu au château des Waldenheim, Albator se sentit à nouveau la proie d'émotions multiples, incompréhensibles, violentes, presque personnelles.

« Ça ne va pas recommencer… ».

Et se pliant en deux, il vomit copieusement.


	13. Chapter 12

**12.**

Ses Marins montant une garde solide et ayant sécurisé le domaine des Waldenheim – les Forces de l'Ordre tenues à distance et devant par ailleurs redouter que l'_Arcadia_ ne quitte son orbite pour venir les canarder - Albator entreprit de se diriger vers les appartements du fils unique de Skendar son ennemi juré !

Escorté par Clio, qui semblait avoir décidé d'être son ombre, il avait parcouru les couloirs du château.

- Toshiro a piraté le plan des lieux, la chambre que je cherche est au bout du couloir, juste après la rotonde.

Il jeta un regard noir à la Jurassienne qui frémit malgré elle.

- Quoi, tu vas aussi me dire que je commets un sacrilège ? aboya-t-il.

- Oui, il s'agit d'une véritable profanation ! Les morts ont droit au plus grand respect. Les archives de votre ancien vaisseau ont été transférées dans les mémoires du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. J'ai lu que ce gamin était mort avec bravoure, il a protégé son père… Vous devriez laisser son souvenir en paix.

- Mais son père me harcèle ! gronda le grand pirate balafré. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

- Il fait son boulot. C'est un Militaire et vous êtes un Pirate !

- Non, il en a fait une vindicte personnelle ! grinça Albator.

- Je crois que ça peut se comprendre, fit encore doucement Clio.

- Continue ainsi et tu pourras demander asile à son bord ! siffla Albator en ouvrant grand les portes de ce qui avait été l'appartement d'Ilian Waldenheim.

* * *

Bien que cela demeure le lieu où avait vécu un garçon de seulement vingt ans, les pièces en enfilade semblaient rivaliser de somptuosité, certaines séparées par des arches aux sculptures rehaussées à l'or fin, les draperies élégantes et les meubles anciens et laqués en bois précieux et sans un grain de poussière. Les nombreuses fenêtres laissaient passer le flot lumineux du soleil et bien que l'endroit semble figé dans le temps il en demeurait étrangement vivant ! Dans les vitrines les collections d'Ilian s'exposaient – animaux sculptés dans des pierres de valeur, œufs démesurés et fragiles, armes aussi – tandis qu'aux murs les tableaux à connotations militaires tranchaient avec le côté délicat de l'environnement.

Albator approcha du lit où trois personnes auraient pu se tenir à leur aise.

- Ça c'est de la couche de compétition, j'espère qu'il en a bien profité !

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous l'approprier…

- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Allez, on va donner un coup de virilité à tous ces bibelots !

Clio s'écarta de quelques pas, la broche épinglée à sa poitrine lui relayant l'appel de Toshiro.

- J'ai fini, avec… ce dont tu m'as chargé. Les résultats ne vont pas du tout plaire à Albator. Et je ne suis pas sûr du tout qu'il faille en parler d'ailleurs… Car je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir si on remet tout l'ordre établi en question !

- Est-ce que mon idée folle ne l'était pas tant que cela ? souffla la Jurassienne en jetant un coup d'œil au grand Pirate balafré qui s'était totalement désintéressé d'elle pour porter son attention à la collection d'armes.

- Revenez à bord, ça vaudra mieux…

- Il ne va jamais nous croire.

- Il ne pourra rien contre la génétique.

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai fait pratiquer quelques analyses complémentaires.

* * *

Les spacewolfs procédant au transport des objets saisis au château des Waldenheim, en urgence car au vu du pillage la Flotte avait dépêché deux croiseurs de guerre, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était retourné à son appartement avant son réaménagement, Clio avait pu se précipiter au studio de Toshiro afin de faire le point et de décider de la suite des événements.

* * *

A bord de son _Kestallan_, le Roi des Pirates avait capté la communication relayée par Eraser à nouveau dépêché sur place.

- Ils semblent qu'ils aient découvert la vérité, fit Yogan qui avait tout suivi avec lui alors qu'ils s'étaient tenus près de la piscine.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent parler à Albator, rugit Lothar.

- Albator ne sait rien du _Xortal_, qu'il fait partie de ma Division Noire. Je vais l'envoyer attaquer l'_Arcadia_, ça l'occupera. A toi de te débrouiller pour que ces deux fouineurs ne puissent pas parler !

- Avec plaisir.


	14. Chapter 13

**13.**

Sitôt ses spacewolfs récupérés et revenus sur leur catapulte, l'_Arcadia_ avait décroché de l'orbite de la Terre et en deux sauts spatio-temporels s'était mis à distance de sécurité – enfin c'était très relatif pour un cuirassé battant pavillon pirate pour qui tous les autres appareils en vol étaient autant des ennemis que des cibles potentielles !

Son capitaine s'était alors légèrement détendu, pas fâché d'avoir quitté la proximité de la Terre, d'Heiligenstadt et donc de Skendar Waldenheim qui ne lui courrait plus après depuis de nombreuses semaines !

* * *

Depuis la passerelle de son _Kestellan_, Lothar avait suivi la progression de l'_Arcadia_, la balise de ce dernier le rendant traçable pour tous ceux de la bande du Roi des Pirates.

- Décidément, j'ai dû grandement me tromper puisque ce gamin se dirige droit vers mon _Xortal_, lui simplifiant la tâche, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence. En quelques jours, il semble avoir perdu tout son génie guerrier et cet instinct qui lui faisait deviner les intentions des Militaires et donc les éviter – ce qui a bien contribué à sa jeune légende… J'ai intérêt à ne pas trop le laisser se développer, ou alors soigneusement le tenir à l'œil, le brider et le contrôler comme je le fais depuis cinq ans. Il me semble que quelques jours au contact de la Terre t'ont ramené à l'état presque balbutiant de tes débuts quand je t'ai pris en main ! J'aurais surestimé tes talents ? Je me surprends moi-même… Mais, je vais te secouer un peu et je pense te ramener à de meilleurs sentiments et sensations !

Des éclairs de contrariété passèrent dans les prunelles bleu glace du Roi des Pirates.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre malgré tout, ronchonna-t-il. J'ai vu tant de promesses d'exploits guerriers en toi. J'ai misé mon propre instinct et j'ai investi un budget assez insensé pour toi ! Je ne veux pas le passer dans la colonne « pertes » mais si tu sembles seulement être une menace pour ma suprématie ou les Pirates, je te sacrifierai sans hésiter. Tout comme Yogan s'apprête à faire en sorte que ces deux passagers inattendus ne bouleversent pas ton équilibre !

Rasséréné, Lothar se cala dans son fauteuil et attendit paisiblement la suite des événements.

Ne comprenant lui-même pas la raison de sa démarche, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'était rendu à la soute où étaient encore entreposés le mobilier saisis au château d'Heiligenstadt, celui des appartements d'Ilian Waldenheim.

« Je devrais détester ce mobilier de gamin encore mouillé derrière les oreilles… et pourtant je sais déjà que je me sentirai parfaitement à l'aise au milieu d'eux ! Autant à l'arrivée au château, je n'en menais pas large, autant là je me sens comme à la maison… Réflexion idiote, l'_Arcadia_ est effectivement ma nouvelle demeure ! ».

* * *

Toujours aux Soins Intensifs, Skendar Waldenheim avait à nouveau reçu la visite de son beau-frère.

- Les Forces d'Interventions policières avaient envoyé plusieurs véhicules blindés, ainsi qu'un appui aérien. Mais si ça a obligé les Pirates au repli, cela n'a pas pu empêcher que ton château ne soit en partie pillé. Crois-moi, Skent, si ce capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était Ilian, il ne se serait pas lui-même dépouillé ! Ou alors il est très bête, ce qui est tout l'inverse de sa réputation !

- C'est un Pirate, piller est sa seconde nature, la première étant de veiller à demeurer hors-la-loi ! Qu'a-t-il emporté ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix altérée, et ce n'était plus uniquement dû à son piètre état physique.

- Quelques tableaux, des meubles aussi ainsi que tout ce qui semblait être en matière précieuse et qui pouvait être arraché.

Skendar fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me dissimules, toi ?

- Rien du tout, tenta piteusement Thysg.

- Je finirai par le savoir, alors accouche !

- Il a vidé la chambre d'Ilian de presque tous les meubles…

- Oh non… Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais !

- On dirait enfin que tu retrouves de saines sensations, et que tu vas arrêter de partir dans des délires insensés.

Skendar fit se redresser la tête du lit.

- Thysg… gémit-il.

- Essaye d'avoir un avis froid depuis ce fichu duel ! insista ce dernier. D'ailleurs, si cet Albator pouvait être un Ilian revenu d'entre les morts, il n'a absolument hésité à te fuir et à t'affronter d'abord de bord à bord, avant ce duel au corps à corps ! Et il a encore moins hésité à te transpercer ! Pourquoi Ilian se serait-il à ce point rangé du côté du Roi des Pirates ? Cela n'a absolument aucun sens.

Skendar finit alors par livrer le fond de sa pensée.

- Il n'a pu qu'être grièvement blessé lors de l'éperonnage et Lothar Grudge le récupérer in extremis – amnésie ?

- Jamais entendu scénario plus stupide ! rétorqua sèchement son beau-frère. Tu es aussi barge que ce jeune Pirate !

* * *

Toshiro avait offert une grande bouteille de la plus forte des bières existant sur le marché à sa mince invitée à la longue chevelure bleu marine, joliment drapée dans une robe d'un blanc immaculé.

- Vous êtes insomniaques sur Jura ?

- Comme vous parfois, les Humains. Je me demandais comment nous allions pouvoir faire. Et bien qu'en réalité, en réponse à votre question, j'aie besoin de très peu de temps de sommeil, cette question me taraudait et j'avais besoin de partager ce stress !

- Je vous comprends, bien évidemment… Et si nous nous trompions du tout au tout ?

- C'est effectivement envisageable et très possible, reconnut le petit ingénieur génial, en pyjama rayé et comique bonnet de nuit sur la tête, mules aux pieds. Mes programmes de vieillissement et de manipulation ne sont pas une science exacte. Ces deux hommes ont bien un air de ressemblance, de là à les faire père et fils !

- Il y a tant de similitudes, de coïncidences venant trop à pic, je dirais… Cet âge qui correspond, les cinq ans de la mort du fils Waldenheim et les débuts justement d'Albator, cette science du combat qui allie manœuvres militaires et techniques pirates, et puis donc cet indéniable air de famille !

- Un bâtard ? hasarda Toshiro qui lui aussi n'avait cessé de réfléchir au « problème ». Cela expliquerait simplement tout !

- Je l'ai envisagé aussi. Mais cela ne m'éclaire pas sur le fait que je ne perçois, involontairement, que des souvenirs revenant aux cinq dernières années, comme si rien n'avait existé auparavant ! ? Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la nature humaine, mais ça me semble impossible !

- Etrange, convint Toshiro. Mais il peut, à nouveau, y avoir tant d'hypothèses ! Un accident qui lui serait arrivé à lui aussi, sa mémoire effacée, mais ne l'empêchant pas de fonctionner.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez démontrer : les connaissances techniques demeurées, mais les souvenirs enfouis. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, fils de ce Waldenheim ou non, le mieux serait quand même qu'il retrouve son passé. Et ce quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

- Et on fait quoi ? grinça Toshiro. On prend une poêle et on lui donne un bon coup sur la cafetière ?

- Simpliste, possible, mais inefficace si j'en crois la profondeur du traumatisme. Il faudrait bien plus que cela !

Le petit ingénieur eut un sursaut.

- On aurait dû prolonger le séjour au château, non ?

- Oui. Mais c'était impossible. Et je doute que nous y retournions ! En tout cas, il n'y a eu lors de ces visites aucun déclic romanesque…

- Clio, est-ce que je pourrais vous demander… ?

- D'accord. Demain j'irai le voir, et j'amorcerai votre venue et votre démonstration… Toshiro, tes éléments scientifiques ?

- Ils confortent plutôt une option « bâtard » mais tout mis ensemble, ça pourrait être assez détonnant ! Il n'empêche que quelle que soit la réaction, ça va déménager !

Clio rit doucement, se leva et se retira.


	15. Chapter 14

**14.**

Avant l'aube chronologique du bord, l'_Arcadia_ avait arraisonné un cargo militaire de transport et avait vidé les cales des vivres et du matériel qu'elles contenaient avant de filer de toute la vitesse de ses réacteurs.

Bien qu'elle soit demeurée sur la passerelle du vaisseau vert qui avait rentré son Tranchoir après s'être ouvert – au propre comme au figuré - le passage parmi les navires d'escorte, Kei respirait encore précipitamment de toute la tension ressentie, épongeant d'un délicat mouchoir en dentelles son visage et sa gorge ruisselantes de sueur.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour venir, Clio, en dépit de mon penchant d'amitié pour toi, vu que nous sommes pratiquement les seules femelles du bord. Retire-toi, s'il te plaît, nous sommes toujours en mode « combat ».

- Où est le capitaine Albator ?

- Il est revenu il y a peu d'avoir mené l'assaut. Il est à ses appartements.

- On n'a pas fait brièvement demi-tour ? interrogea Toshiro sur qui les portes de la passerelle s'étaient ouvertes.

- Si… Il a fallu récupérer un de nos Marins…

- Comment cela ?

- La situation s'était peu présentée, avoua à contrecœur la blonde seconde. Mais un de nos hommes s'est retrouvé piégé par le porte anti-abordage du cargo Militaire, et le capitaine n'a pas voulu le laisser derrière. On a donc ralenti, et même reculé, pour aller le chercher.

- « ne jamais abandonner un membre de l'équipe » voilà qui me paraît une règle plutôt Militaire, remarqua Toshiro. Je suis ingénieur Consultant pour les Flottes, quelles qu'elles soient, j'ai donc vu cet adage à l'œuvre. Je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver en application sur un vaisseau Pirate !

- Disons que le capitaine a… ses humeurs. Il n'agit qu'à sa guise, en réalité, sourit ensuite Kei. Il n'y a pas deux abordages qui se ressemblent ! Et je vous assure aussi qu'il adore éperonner dès que l'occasion s'en présente, un vrai génie totalement imprévisible, ce qui ne le rend que plus redoutable pour nos ennemis ! Il est unique et il est déjà dans la légende !

- Mouais, on en reparlera s'il y reste… Généralement, les héros ne font pas de vieux os, je l'ai constaté sur Jura pour les quelques-uns qui se sont aventurés hors de notre monde, y restant dans les mémoires et les chansons… Votre capitaine est encore bien jeune, Kei, jeta Clio, sa voix doucereuse contrastant avec la dureté de ses paroles. Il est jeune et frais, en dépit de sa réputation déjà bien établie !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, admit Kei. Mais il est vraiment exceptionnel, je vous l'assure !

Elle soupira.

- Et voilà pourquoi toutes les Flottes des mondes indépendants le pourchassent… Un jour, ça changera, peut-être, je l'espère… Maintenant, laisse-nous, Clio, je dois continuer de nous mettre à distance de sécurité de tous les navires dans les parages. Et ça commence par : bouclier d'invisibilité !

Kei cessa de pianoter sur les claviers de sa console.

- Nous serons bientôt à l'abri, de tout et de tous. Clio, est-ce que tu veux bien m'obéir et…

Mais la blonde seconde en combinaison bleu azur constata alors que la Jurassienne avait quitté la passerelle, et ce depuis un moment déjà, vu que les portes étaient refermées, et qu'elle n'en avait pas perçu le claquement automatique !

« On dirait que tu assimiles enfin nos règles Pirates, Clio ! Cela vaudra mieux, pour la durée de ton séjour à bord… Toi et tes idées, toutes ces entrevues avec ce Toshiro… Que complotes-tu ? Quoi que ce soit, je ne te permettrai jamais de faire du mal à mon capitaine ! Il me tient trop à cœur pour cela ! ».

Kei grogna en finissant de s'éponger.

- Et toi, Oyama, dégage aussi, l'ordre tenait également pour toi !

Inclinant la tête en signe d'assentiment, le petit ingénieur génial se retira.

Dans l'une des coursives menant aux appartements du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Toshiro qui avait couru derrière elle de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes arquées avait saisi le poignet de Clio, l'arrêtant.

- Nous n'avions pas envisagé cela ! s'épouvanta-t-il. Le nouvel abordage d'un cargo Militaire, ça ne va que donner plus de raisons – à la Flotte Terrestre, entre autres – de nous traquer… Quoi que nous fassions ou révélions à ce capitaine Pirate Je ne pense pas que…

- Toshiro, ce ne sera jamais le bon moment ! Nous devons le faire, dévoiler le résultat de nos investigations, et la réalité de nos déductions !

- Mais, que… ?

- Je vais à ses appartements ! Viens nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

- Oui, Clio. Nous suivons donc notre plan ?

- En effet… Mais j'ai une peur terrible des retombées, je le sens, je le perçois, et ça m'affole alors que je dispose d'une vie de plusieurs siècles et même, simplement, de trois vies, une pour chaque cœur !

- Tous mes vœux de réussite, Clio.

* * *

Sous la douche, Albator s'était lavé, savonné, rincé, encore et encore, évacuant de son épiderme, en profondeur l'espérait-il, le sang et les odeurs qui l'imprégnaient.

Les Militaires avaient opposé une résistance inattendue, et même disproportionnée au vu de la cargaison de provisions et de matériel divers, et presque enivré comme à l'accoutumée par les effluves de sang versé, il s'était livré à un massacre, dégageant de son passage tout qui s'était trouvé dessus !

Sortant de la salle de bain, il avait enfilé une autre combinaison noire en cuir léger, avait passé la ceinture dans les œillets avant de refermer le ceinturon de ses armes fétiches. Se retournant après avoir agrafé sa cape, il sursauta.

- Sur votre satanée Jura, il est normal d'entrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un de l'autre sexe sans y être prié ? ! Et ce, si vous êtes bien différenciés en deux genres ?

- Trois, car certains adolescents ne réussissent leur puberté, la cinquantaine atteinte, et donc ils deviennent nos Sages car aucune émotion sexuelle ne perturbe leur jugement.

- Pourquoi cette manie à vouloir me faire un exposé à chaque conversation ? C'est gonflant ! Je n'attends généralement qu'un « oui » ou un « non » en réponse !

- Si vous aviez seulement idée de la richesse, infinie, des expressions imagées de notre langue, capitaine…

- Que fiche-tu là ? Au point d'entrer dans ma chambre, et pas pour un moment coquin, bien que je commence effectivement à me sentir en manque et qu'une escale à une station spatiale me semble intéressante.

- Toshiro et moi aurions quelques petites choses à vous dire, Albator. Nous avons fait des recherches, et les résultats devraient autant vous intéresser que vous asseoir sur le cul !

- Quel langage, tu m'avais habitué à plus de raffinement ! C'est ça, le langage imagé de ton peuple ?

- Non, plutôt le vôtre, je dirais. Il faut vraiment que nous ayons un entretien avec vous !

Une sirène se déclenchant, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ tressaillit et se dirigea rapidement vers les ports de son appartement.

- Albator, c'est important ! protesta la Jurassienne.

- Et un cuirassé de combat non répertorié qui nous a verrouillés au tir passe en priorité ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré, manquant renverser Toshiro qui se trouvait devant lui à la sortie de ses locaux privés du château arrière. C'est reparti pour la baston !

Venue du _Xortal_, la navette s'était approchée de l'_Arcadia_ sans déclencher ses alertes et s'était fixée à un sas servant en général au déversage des ordures, et le commando envoyé par l'amant du Roi des Pirates avait investi les lieux, la réalité de sa nature dissimulée sous des univers de la Flotte terrestre.

Porteurs d'individuels bulles de bouclier d'invisibilité, les Pirates étaient parvenus aux appartements du capitaine du vaisseau vert, où se trouvaient encore Clio et Toshiro, et ils avaient envoyé les grenades de gaz.

Et tandis que l'_Arcadia_ était en plein duel galactique, le commando se retira, emportant ses prisonniers.


	16. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Trace-moi cette navette, éructa le borgne et balafré capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il faut la retrouver !

- Capitaine ! ? protesta Kei en se levant à demi depuis sa console de commandes.

- Regarde les enregistrements de nos caméras de bord… Ces Militaires emportent la Jurassienne et le nabot, inconscients. Et je ne permets pas qu'on kidnappe mes prisonniers. Il faut les récupérer !

- Pourquoi ? Ce sont tes prisonniers, pas des passagers, capitaine ? Tu te soucies d'eux ?

La blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ comprit les instants d'hésitation d'Albator, et sourit quand il parut sur le point d'en esquisser un.

- Oui, je les aime bien, avoua enfin ce dernier en donnant un grand coup de barre.

Il eut un autre très très léger sourire.

- Et je suis curieux de ce que Clio avait à me dire !

- Le _Xortal_ tire encore ! prévint Kréon le préposé aux Armes.

- Il va nous atteindre de plein fouet ! paniqua Kei.

- La barre ne répond pas… gronda Albator.

- Impact dans 3… 2… 1… Maintenant !

Et, gravement touché au niveau du sommet de sa tour de commandement, l'_Arcadia_ vacilla de toutes ses tôles avant d'opérer un saut spatio-temporel en catastrophe pour gagner des zones d'étoiles sûres.

* * *

- On l'a plus amoché que prévu, marmonna Lothar Grudge. Mais ce vaisseau est solide, il aura vite réparé.

- Reste à savoir s'ils ont pu accrocher le signal de la navette et s'ils pourront la pister encore après la boucle qu'elle aura opérée pour rejoindre le _Xortal_… remarqua Yogan.

Il se tourna vers le Roi des Pirates et amant.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu t'assurer des prisonniers, au lieu de les avoir fait exécuter ? C'était plus sûr !

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'ils connaissent réellement. Et puis, si je les avais fait abattre, Albator aurait peut-être voulu les venger, et si pas eux, au moins l'affront de cette intrusion ! Là, vu qu'ils n'ont guère d'importance, il ne les cherchera pas et poursuivra sa route. Il devrait revenir vers nous sous peu. Dès qu'il est repéré, qu'on me prévienne.

Lothar se leva.

- Oui, attendons que le _Xortal_ fasse son rapport ainsi que la réapparition de l'_Arcadia_.

Il s'étira.

- Ce fut une journée bien remplie. Viens avec moi, Yogan, nous avons bien mérité de nous détendre dans un bain à bulles !

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, le bras gauche en écharpe, Kei était revenue sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, constatant que les panneaux de sécurité occultaient toujours les immenses verrières dont certaines étaient fendillées, d'autres ayant été posés pour soutenir les parois du blindage défaillant.

La pièce semblait avoir été ravagée par un ouragan doublé d'un embrasement – ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité d'ailleurs – et de nombreuses consoles éventrées ou ayant implosé témoignaient de la puissance des impacts de tirs.

- Deux combats en une demi-journée quasi, c'était beaucoup, même pour nous, fit Kréon qui supervisait les réparations. On a bien morflé. Les derniers tirs de ce _Xortal_ étaient de trop. Ça va, toi ?

- Oui, au final, le poignet n'est que foulé. En se détachant du plafond, l'écran de contrôle m'a en fait protégée de l'explosion qui a suivi, détruisant l'antenne radar intérieure qui a tout ravagé sur son passage.

- Des nouvelles du capitaine ? reprit le Marin.

- Il est toujours au bloc opératoire, répondit la jeune femme en s'assombrissant. De tous les éclats dont il a été criblé, c'est le plus petit semble-t-il qui a labouré la poitrine, s'arrêtant à un cheveu du cœur. Doc Surlis fait de son mieux mais c'est une intervention très délicate même pour un androïde ayant une parfaite apparence humaine ! Ce n'est pas bon, Kréon, je le redoute…

- Ca ne peut pas être pire que l'état dans lequel notre Roi a raconté l'avoir récupéré après un engagement contre une escadre de la Flotte terrestre ! fit le Marin. Il a mis des mois à s'en remettre avant que nous ne formions cet équipage…

- Je me demande encore aujourd'hui contre qui Lothar et lui se battaient, laissa tomber Kei, assez distraitement.

- C'est important ?

- Pas vraiment. Sauf qu'au vu de l'état dans lequel son vaisseau et lui ont fini, je redouterais de me retrouver face à cet adversaire !

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Les bienfaits de l'amnésie, quelque part. Ce souvenir et la cuisante humiliation de cette défaite ne le traumatiseront jamais ! Parfois, je l'envie, il n'est pas parasité par tout un passé et des émotions. C'est l'essence pure du pirate. Mais bon, pour le moment, on est mal !

Elle soupira, passant les mains sur ses joues creusées par la fatigue, ne s'étant toujours pas changée et sa combinaison bleu azur portant les traces des combats.

- Je retourne au centre hospitalier, voir où en est Doc Surlis avec le capitaine et ses équipes avec les autres blessés.

Elle se redressa, vacilla légèrement et se retint au dossier du siège le plus proche.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas été sérieusement blessée, mais tu as été bien secouée, Kei. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

- J'ai la charge de ce vaisseau. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir, encore moins m'allonger. Mais je vais grignoter quelque chose si l'occasion se présente, car je ne peux en effet pas m'offrir le luxe de flancher.

- Je te dirai quand les réparations seront en bonne voie, et je te relayerai les infos des autres sections du vaisseau. Tu as un cap à me donner ?

- Le Grand Ordinateur a dû capter une infime trace, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur ces données, j'ai d'autres priorités ! Crois-moi, Kei, la centaine de Marins à bord m'importe plus que deux prisonniers encore inconnus il y a une poignée de jours !

- Et moi, je crois que le capitaine ne partagera pas ton avis une fois qu'il se réveillera.

- Bon, je m'occupe de toutes les données, céda Kréon, la jeune femme étant de toute façon sa supérieure ! Je te tiens au courant.

- Il faut les récupérer, ce sont nos ordres à tous, jeta encore Kei en quittant la passerelle et délaissant l'ascenseur le plus proche, hors service, pour les escaliers de secours.


	17. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Vu sa taille et sa maniabilité donc, la navette Militaire est allée se loger au cœur d'une zone d'astéroïdes et, pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle n'en bouge plus après s'être posée sur l'un d'entre eux.

- Elle doit attendre le vaisseau qui l'a envoyée. C'est une navette intergalactique, elle a un rayon de vol de plusieurs jours donc sa base peut être encore loin, remarqua Albator en réponse aux informations de sa blonde seconde. Et si elle a présumé de ses batteries, elle n'a peut être plus assez d'énergie que pour le rejoindre seule.

- Beaucoup de « peut être »…

- Trop, reconnut-il. Cette opération n'a aucun sens, quasi, maugréa le grand pirate balafré, ce qui fit biper plusieurs des moniteurs auxquels il était relié.

- Kei, je ne t'ai accordé que quelques minutes, intervint de fait le Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_. Et certainement pas pour l'agiter !

- Un vaisseau Militaire, on aurait dû le repérer sur nos radars, on a répertorié dans nos archives presque toutes leurs signatures énergétiques afin de les localiser, même sous bouclier d'invisibilité, reprit néanmoins Kei.

- Et d'ordinaire, ils ne se gênent pas pour nous fondre dessus… Hormis quelques guets-apens, plutôt bien orchestrés, les diverses Flottes ne recourraient pas à ce genre de stratagème.

- Mais pourquoi ? se récria alors la blonde seconde. Oyama, à la rigueur, je comprendrais puisqu'il a collaboré avec la Flotte terrestre. Mais Clio leur est parfaitement étrangère !

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Albator que la courte visite avait épuisé. Et dans quel état précis est l'_Arcadia _?

- En état de voler ! gronda Doc Surlis en prenant littéralement Kei par les épaules pour la sortir de la chambre. J'ai déconnecté cette salle du système de communication interne, mais que je ne te prenne pas à rôder alentours. Il doit se reposer.

- Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à lui demander ! protesta Albator, pâlissant à vue d'œil, la voix s'éteignant d'épuisement.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment ! gronda Surlis Ghon. Je décrète même qu'il ne l'est pas !

- Nous sommes sur un cuirassé Pirate et non sur un vaisseau Militaire ! Tu n'as dès lors aucun ordre à me donner. Et j'ai ce cuirassé à diriger !

- Kei peut très bien s'en charger. Elle a bien plus d'expérience que vous en ayant forgé ses armes auprès de notre Roi.

- Je sais, mais…

- Je n'ai peut-être pas d'ordre à vous donner, capitaine, mais je peux vous empêcher de faire mon boulot en vitupérant pour faire le vôtre.

Et le grand Pirate balafré ne put rien contre le concentré de sédatif envoyé dans sa perfusion.

« Maintenant, c'est encore à moi de ramener tous vos signes vitaux à la normale, en plus de quelques sutures que vous avez fait péter, Albator ! Vous êtes un patient totalement insupportable ! Si j'avais su ce que je devrais endurer, je ne vous aurais pas récupéré quand Lothar m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous après cet éperonnage ! ».

* * *

Après quarante-huit heures de vol durant où l'_Arcadia_ avait continué de progresser cahin-caha, son capitaine avait récupéré quelques forces et aurait cavalé de son propre centre hospitalier s'il avait tenu debout plus d'une poignée de minutes avant de se plier en deux de souffrances, ses efforts mal venus remplissant de sang ses poumons.

Mais Kei avait pu revenir, plus longuement, mais sous contrôle de Surlis qui était cependant demeuré dans la salle d'observation voisine de la chambre des soins intensifs et elle avait apprécié de pouvoir s'entretenir avec un jeune mais instinctif capitaine qui lui plaisait, beaucoup en dépit de la différence d'âge !

Cependant, soudain moins que le cuirassé, les dommages et l'équipage, elle semblait s'être focalisée sur un autre point.

- Pourquoi avons-nous été mis tellement en échec ? Ce vaisseau réputé invulnérable, quasi, a vu le sommet de sa tour de commandement dévastée ! ? Notre défunt _Deathsaber_ tenait mieux les affrontements ? !

- Cet _Arcadia_ surgit d'une tombe tropicale quasi… Il était effectivement une merveille imbattable, à l'époque de sa mauviette de capitaine Pirate borgne et balafré ne songeait qu'à combattre pour la veuve et l'orphelin. Mais là, on accuse une indéniable différence de niveau strictement technologique, du retard même…

Albator enfonça rageusement le bouton de sa pompe à analgésiques, mais n'obtenant cette fois aucun soulagement, la dose matinale tolérée dépassée depuis longtemps.

- … Je n'ai encore assimilé qu'une partie des aspects techniques, mais cela m'a prouvé que ce cuirassé était bel et bien un diamant qui ne demande qu'à être retaillé pour briller de nouveaux éclats et plus étincelants que ceux du passé !

- Où veux-tu en venir, capitaine ? s'enquit sa blonde seconde, sur un ton volontairement doux et moins direct qu'à son habitude afin de le ménager bien qu'elle reconnaisse là son manque de discernement !

- Nous avons exhumé – au propre comme au figuré – un cuirassé rouillé et hors d'âge, mais aux capacités inégalables, quelle que soit l'époque ! Kei, nous n'avons pas utilisé la moitié des talents de ce vaisseau car nous les ignorons encore… Les parois de blindage sont faibles, comparées à celles en vigueur actuellement, qu'il s'agisse de vaisseaux militaires agréées ou hors la loi ! A nous d'apprivoiser l'_Arcadia_, de lui faire comprendre que nous saurons nous servir au mieux de ses dons, pour en tirer le meilleur ! Et ce moment venu, nous aurons enfin notre vraie chance face à nos adversaires… D'ici là, si j'arrive à le dompter, il va falloir que j'accepte que je tâtonne… Et pour les jours à venir, je ne suis pas en état… A toi d'assurer…

Albator soupira, prenant le gobelet d'eau qu'elle lui tendait.

- … Mais tu le fais déjà. Emmène-nous toujours à la navette. Car c'est bien là que nous nous dirigeons ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- La navette qui a capturé Clio et Toshiro ?

- Toujours là. C'est plus dénué de non-sens que jamais !

- Je sais… J'y réfléchirai, le moment venu, Kei.

- Repose-toi bien, capitaine, je m'occupe de tout !

- J'en suis heureux, assura-t-il avant de clore sa paupière pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


	18. Chapter 17

**17.**

La Jurassienne s'étant mise à clignoter, littéralement, et Toshiro, pas trop rassuré, s'était reculé de quelques pas, autant que le lui permettait l'étroitesse de la cellule qui lui faisait regrette celle du temps où il était détenu sur le _Kestallan_ du Roi des Pirates.

- Je crois que je préférais quand tu étais juste lumineuse… Clio ?

- Albator va mieux, et il se rapproche !

- Il viendrait nous chercher ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, en dépit du qu'il soit un Pirate, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, fais confiance à mes presciences qui inconsciemment, à son contact s'affinent. Il suffirait peut-être de tellement peu pour qu'il s'engage sur une bonne voie, de notre point de vue.

Toshiro se laissa tomber sur le lit-banquette, ce qui lui attira un sifflement furieux de la part du chat roux qui y était déjà roulé en boule, son cri faisant s'agiter sur son perchoir un grand oiseau noir, au cou décharné et au long bec jaune qui croassa rageusement.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire. Albator n'a aucune considération pour moi. La seule chose qui lui importe est que son Grand Ordinateur tourne rond et guide son cuirassé de mort !

- Quoi tu voudrais qu'il te tapote la tête ou te donne l'accolade voire te remette une image pour bons services ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser.

- Tu te mets de son côté ? ! grinça le petit ingénieur, proprement stupéfait. Il est vrai que tu passes tant de temps près de lui… C'est tout juste si tu ne lui fais pas la cérémonie du thé ! ?

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille. Albator ne carbure qu'au café noir et au pinard rouge. Quant à moi, je ne bois évidemment pas de thé !

- Je constate que tu demeures optimiste, en dépit de notre situation…

Toshiro se cala le dos au mur et croisa les jambes devant lui.

- Et, cette fois-ci, pourquoi donc s'est-on assuré de nos personnes ? Pour le peu que je voie de nos ravisseurs quand ils nous apportent à manger, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de Militaires !

- Nous avons été ciblés, c'est une évidence… Mais tout comme toi, je ne vois pas ce en quoi nous pouvons bien les intéresser…

La porte s'ouvrant sur trois hommes en armes, une assiette de sandwiches et une bouteille d'alcool furent déposées sur une petite table et le trio se retirant le verrou se réenclencha.

* * *

A l'annonce de son opérateur radar via le canal intérieur de communication, Lothar avait sursauté.

- Comment ça, l'_Arcadia_ se dirige vers la Mer de Gravats ? ! Il ne cherche quand même pas la navette du _Xortal _?

- Je crains que si, Majesté.

- Non, c'est absolument impossible, je n'ai pas dressé Albator ainsi ! L'instinct du Pirate, c'est de sauver sa peau. Et surtout de se dire que ce sont plus faibles qui restent derrière et dès qu'ils ne méritent ni de vivre ni qu'on risque sa peau pour eux !

- Comme cela a été dit, le passage par Heiligenstadt a complètement détraqué le pantin que tu as créé, grinça Yogan, à quatre pattes devant son amant qui le besognait vigoureusement.

- Malheureusement, il se pourrait que tu sois dans le vrai, reconnut Lothar en se retirant avant qu'ils n'échangent leurs positions. Même si ce n'est pas de sang-froid, il semble réagir avec des impulsions venues du passé. Il faut le récupérer dans notre giron au plus vite afin de le recadrer et d'achever sa formation. Il est une arme à laquelle personne ne pourra bientôt plus résister. Et elle ne peut qu'être mienne, je l'ai forgée en ce sens !

- Le capitaine du _Xortal_ appelle, intervint le préposé aux communications. Il demande ce qu'il doit faire.

- Il est d'un côté du mur d'astéroïdes, et l'_Arcadia_ de l'autre. Chacun verra l'autre venir de loin, réfléchit à haute voix le Roi des Pirates.

- Ca fera sauter la couverture du _Xortal_…

- Non, rien ne le relie à moi. Il dispose de sa propre base de repli et de réparations et c'est via elle qu'il communique avec moi sur une fréquence totalement sécurisée.

Lothar eut un sourire, provoqué autant par les coups de boutoir de son amant que par ce qu'il allait prononcer.

- Et Albator peut même anéantir le _Xortal_, je récupèrerai malgré tout mes prisonniers !

- Comment cela ?

- Mais je vais faire mieux au final : je vais escamoter la navette sous son nez !

* * *

Non sans surprise, Clio avait vu son compagnon de captivité démonter un de ses bics pour s'attaquer à un panneau au mur puis à un autre au sol. Plus fragiles que les autres qui composaient la pièce, ils s'étaient effectivement déboités, l'un dévoilant une surface plane et lisse et l'autre un enchevêtrement de gaines de fils.

- Mais encore ? fit-elle alors que ce qui était un écran s'était allumé et que, sur le ventre quasi, Toshiro avait éventré des gaines et relié des fils entre eux, en quatre grappes différentes.

- Nos kidnappeurs n'ont ni l'allure ni le langage Militaire, mais la configuration de cette navette – tout techniquement parlant s'y réfère – et ce que je viens de découvrir le prouve puisque j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais là où ça devait se trouver ! triompha-t-il, un peu tristement néanmoins vu leur situation guère reluisante.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

- En évitant les pare-feu de la navette, j'ai dérivé sur cet écran les caméras externes. A défaut de savoir qui sont ceux qui nous ont enlevés, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe au-dehors !

- A quoi cela pourrait-il nous avancer ?

- A nous préparer à un impact mortel… Je ne nous vois pas un grand avenir. Et je préfère la mort en face que de me faire gazer et de me réveiller dans une autre cellule !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un trait de caractère courant, remarqua la Jurassienne. Et dans presque toutes les espèces qui peuplent l'univers.

- Sur Jura aussi ?

- Tu parais surpris ?

- Vu ce que tu es, ta façon de sonder les individus, tes phases lumineuses, ta sérénité quelque part. Je vois mal cela aller de paire avec une peur panique de la mort. Et vous vivez plusieurs siècles, tous, chez toi, avec trois vies !

- Justement ! Nous redoutons terriblement que tout s'arrête, trop tôt !

- Je saisis ce point de vue, sourit Toshiro avec un petit signe de tête d'assentiment.

Il soupira, ôta ses lunettes pour passer un mouchoir sur son front et ses tempes ruisselantes de sueur, puis les replaça soigneusement.

- Et toi, Toshiro, pour un humain, de petite taille, tu es bien plus courageuse que bien d'autres qui font plus de cent trente-quatre centimètres ! Si ça doit finir ainsi, ici, je serai honorée que ce soit avec toi.

Toshiro rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et moi, je suis très touché, venant d'une créature aussi fière que toi, et de ta sagesse !

- Je suis très jeune, pour les miens, au vu de seulement mes quatre-vingt-dix ans ! Mais je suis sincère.

- Je sais.

La Jurassienne se rapprocha de Toshiro qui s'était planté devant son écran relayant les images de l'espace environnant.

- La navette a décollé, je le percevais aux vibrations. Nous nous dirigeons droit vers ce vaisseau noir, tous feux éteints, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit amical pour voler ainsi car vu comme les plaques de sa coque sont disposées il est du meilleur modèle qui soit pour l'aspect invisibilité ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle construction ! Je m'en inspirerai si j'ai l'occasion de créer de nouveaux cuirassés !

- Tu…

Mais Clio n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Toshiro s'était à nouveau reculé, blême.

- L'_Arcadia_ est juste face à ce vaisseau noir. Et si tes perceptions sont justes, son capitaine n'est pas en état de mener l'affrontement en faisant tourner sa grande barre de bois !

- Oui, je le crains… Mais il le fera, tant qu'il tiendra… Cet homme retrouve ses principes et ce même s'il ne s'en rend absolument pas compte ! On peut l'aider ?

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Fais vite !

- Je m'active !


	19. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, capitaine ?

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, formula moins brutalement Kei, mais tout aussi sèchement que le chauve Kréon.

- Transfère le contrôle de la grande barre sur le manche à balai manuel de ta console, laisse-moi ta place et vas t'installer à celle voisine.

- Doc Surlis t'a autorisé à venir ici ?

- Ca m'étonnerait, il ignore où je suis ! gronda le grand Pirate balafré en prenant place dans le fauteuil, lentement afin de ne pas brutaliser son corps douloureux et couvert de pansements. Alors, la navette est droit devant nous, sauf que le _Xortal_ est entre elle et nous, c'est bien ça ? Toute cette histoire est dépourvue de sens ! Si la navette venait du _Xortal_ pourquoi l'avoir dissimulé à la précédente rencontre et pourquoi se sont-ils retrouvés ici ?

- Il est possible que leurs plans ne se soient pas déroulés comme prévu, hasarda la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Qu'importe, je m'en branle dans le fond. Et j'espère pour leurs abattis que la Jurassienne et le nain sont toujours en vie et en bon état ! siffla son capitaine. On les attaque, sortie du Tranchoir de Proue !

- A tes ordres, capitaine. Guide-nous, je me charge des radars et Kréon va tirer à tout va ! Mais, quel est ton plan ?

- Comme d'hab. : on fonce, on explose tout, on tente de dégager le _Xortal_ de notre champ de navigation pour ouvrir une de nos soutes et récupérer la navette.

- C'est un vol de folie ! se récrièrent Kei, Kréon et même trois des Marins aux consoles de la passerelle.

- Voilà bien pourquoi je suis là ! aboya Albator. Et interdiction de différer de mes intentions si je tourne de mon seul œil ! C'est parti, Kei, j'ai la barre de l'_Arcadia_ bien en main, je nous dirige !

- N'exige pas trop du vaisseau, les réparations ne sont que de fortune et pourraient bien lâcher si tu sollicites trop les systèmes, prévint Kei.

- J'y réfléchirai si ça se présente !

* * *

Bien installé dans son fauteuil de la passerelle, Lothar affichait un sourire réjoui.

- Il est peut-être détraqué, mon jouet, mais il fonctionne du tonnerre quand c'est nécessaire ! Le _Xortal_ vient de lui mettre la pâtée mais il n'hésite pas à revenir l'affronter ! Je vais lui réserver quelques surprises… Et je vais commencer par lui donner un coup de pouce. Yogan, envoie de toute urgence la _Janae_ prêter mainforte à l'_Arcadia_.

- Quoi, contre un de nos propres vaisseaux ? protesta Léllanya depuis sa _Janae_.

- Ce qui protégera pour un moment encore la couverture du _Xortal_, décréta froidement le Roi des Pirates. Tu n'as pas à le détruire, juste à donner l'illusion que tu le combats. Ensuite, revient avec l'_Arcadia_, j'ai un jeune Pirate à remettre dans le droit chemin !

- A vos ordres, Majesté, fit la Pirate à la longue chevelure d'azur. Je peux rejoindre les coordonnées de l'engagement en un seul saut spatio-temporel.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi t'aurais-je sommée, toi plutôt qu'un autre de mes capitaines ? ! ironisa Lothar en mettant fin à la communication.

- Sois prudent, murmura Yogan à l'oreille de son amant. Tu joues sur de nombreux tableaux en même temps. Et ton pantin tient davantage d'une bombe à retardement !

- Je sais exactement ce que je fais ! J'ai ourdi un plan cinq années durant et il est sur le point de se réaliser, je ne vais pas tout laisser me filer entre les doigts. Mais, dans le fond, ces complications inattendues ne me déplaisent pas ! avoua Lothar.

* * *

Juste avant que le duel spatial ne commence, la navette intergalactique elle aussi tous feux éteints avait quitté son astéroïde pour se place sous l'aile tribord du _Xortal_, s'y trouvant en parfaite sécurité, jusqu'au moment où elle pourrait enfin rejoindre son sas de départ !

- Albator, je ne peux pas envoyer un rayon tracteur sur un objet que je ne vois pas ! protesta Kei. La petite masse de la navette se confond totalement avec celle du _Xortal_. Et nous, nous ne pouvons pas indéfiniment soutenir ses salves. Il faut que nous bougions de face à lui !

- Hors de question. Les boucliers de surface de la proue sont les plus résistants, on a encore un peu de temps, rétorqua froidement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. On tient cette position, un point c'est tout, jusqu'à ce qu'on localise la navette et qu'on la ramène !

- Les boucliers résisteront peut-être, mais pas les réacteurs qui tournent à surrégime alors que nous faisons du sur place quasi ! aboya Lharen depuis la salle des machines.

- Ce n'est pas une tactique, c'est du suicide, contesta encore Kei. On doit décrocher et reprendre notre route initiale pour rejoindre notre Roi et le reste de sa flotte ! Je répète que ces prisonniers ne sont rien pour toi !

- Ce sont mes prisonniers ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse décider de leur sort !

- Et nous allons une fois de plus payer cher ton fichu orgueil, maugréa Kei.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes là sans bouger ? siffla la voix de Léllanya Urghon. Allez, pousse-toi de là que j'entre dans la partie !

La _Janae _apparaissant à la sortie de son saut spatio-temporel, elle fit tirer ses canons sur le _Xortal_.

- Clio se pencha un peu plus encore sur Toshiro qui avait frénétiquement bidouillé des fils.

- Alors, que peux-tu faire ?

- Permettre à Albator de nous repérer. Il n'aura que quelques secondes pour nous récupérer par contre.

Connectant deux fils dénudés, Toshiro ralluma les feux de la navette qui scintilla alors comme une guirlande de jours de fête !

- J'ai à nouveau perdu la navette, ragea Kei. Et le _Xortal_ a disparu dans son sillage !

- Même si elle a repris son black-out, tu as pu voir ses coordonnées. Envois-y le rayon tracteur !

- Elle ne s'est pas occultée une fois de plus, elle n'est plus là, intervint Kréon. J'ai enregistré l'énergie d'un autre rayon… Elle a été proprement et instantanément téléportée ! Et là, je ne peux pas vous la retrouver, capitaine.

- Tu vas demeurer planté là encore longtemps ? aboya la capitaine de la _Janae_. On repart, Lothar t'attend depuis un bon moment déjà, et maintenant tu as encore plus de dégâts à faire réparer !

- Je te suis. On va se rafistoler, l'_Arcadia_ et moi, ensuite j'irai vraiment régler son compte à Waldenheim.

- Clio et Oyama ? fit Kei, presque d'une petite voix.

- Je crains que nous ne les ayons définitivement perdus… Ce n'est finalement pas si mal. Tout va enfin revenir à la normale !


	20. Chapter 19

_Crédit_ : Bob l'Octodian, et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent exclusivement à Aerandir Linaewen qui les a créés. Et donc la descendance de Bob vient directement d'elle et de son amitié à m'avoir permis de les utiliser

**19.**

Albator émit un grognement.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je me débarrasse d'une et c'est l'autre qui s'y met ! vitupéra-t-il. Les salles de soins sont peut-être mixtes, le signal d'interdiction d'entrer est activé !

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai franchi les portes. Comme je ne te crois jamais quand tu parles de ta santé, je devais m'en assurer de mes propres yeux… Et comme je le craignais : j'avais raison ! conclut la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ à la vue des pansements encore sanglants que le Doc Mécanoïde n'avait pas encore eu le temps de remplacer.

- Ce sont juste quelques fils qui ont sauté… marmonna le grand Pirate balafré.

- … Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si vous étiez tranquillement resté dans votre appartement, là où je vous avais en réalité laissé ! ne put s'empêcher de grincer Surlis.

- Cela n'avait rien d'un véritablement engagement. Je me suis contenté de maintenir la position du vaisseau…

- … en plein dans la ligne de tirs du _Xortal _! Cela aurait été exemplaire et même héroïque s'il y avait eu une bonne raison à ta folle absence de stratégie ! reprocha encore Kei, vraiment dressée sur ses ergots. Tu as, à nouveau, mis ce vaisseau et donc son équipage en danger pour ton fichu orgueil, c'est totalement irresponsable !

- Pas plus ou moins qu'à l'ordinaire…

- En l'absence de raison : si !

Après avoir marché de long en large alors que Surlis finissait les sutures de son indiscipliné patient, elle revint se planter devant Albator qui finissait de se rhabiller.

- Je suis certaine que les autres Pirates trouveront cela énorme et feront part de leur admiration, songeant que si tu rééditais cela devant un autre vaisseau Militaire, avec un _Arcadia_ en parfait état, tu pourrais bien l'emporter. Moi, je ne vois que folie… Génie, folie, la limite est si infime, mais sur ce coup je ne démordrai pas de ma position.

Albator reposa l'ordinateur de poche à côté de lui, n'ayant pas eu un geste vers sa cape pour finir de s'apprêter.

- Le _Xortal_ n'est répertorié dans aucune des Flottes auxquelles nous avons eu à nous colleter depuis cinq ans, fit-il en donnant plutôt l'impression de réfléchir à haute voix. Les membres du commando portaient des uniformes, mais c'est la seule chose qui nous a fait le classifier « militaire ». Si Oyama était encore à ce bord, je l'aurais mis sur les recherches, à utiliser le Grand Ordinateur pour une recherche d'identification faciale de ces kidnappeurs.

- Quelle importance ? ! s'impatienta la jolie blonde. A quoi bon utiliser nos ressources pour un pseudo mystère qui n'existe que dans ton cerveau tordu ? Clio et Oyama ne font plus partie de nos vies, et ça vaut mieux ! A présent, il s'agit juste pour toi de te remettre physiquement en état, autant que possible, d'ici à notre arrivée à la Cité Pirate !

- C'est bien mon intention. J'ai réalisé dans la douleur que je n'étais effectivement pas bon à grand-chose, encore heureux que j'aie pu arriver ici sur mes deux pieds !

- Tu vas te tenir tranquille, sauf si une alerte te ramenait sur la passerelle ? Je n'en crois rien, parfois je te préfèrerais moins préoccupé par le souci de nous sortir des pires situations, mais je sais qu'avant tout cela satisfait ton goût pour la baston ! Tu es insupportable et irrécupérable ! jeta-t-elle en sortant de la salle de soins.

Le regard étincelant, Albator tourna la tête vers son Doc Mécanoïde.

- Si tu ajoutes un mot, je fais effacer le programme « sermon » de tes fichiers mémoires !

- Je n'ai pas de…

Dans un ricanement, le grand Pirate balafré emprunta le chemin de son appartement, mais plutôt soulagé dans le fond de quitter le Centre Hospitalier comme il y était arrivé !

* * *

Léllanya Urghon s'était rendue sur l'_Arcadia_ alors qu'ils approchaient des Nuages de Klomel qui dissimulaient parfaitement dans leurs nappes la station spatiale qui abritait la Cité Pirate.

- Je suppose que Kei t'a déjà dit que tu t'étais comporté comme un fou à lier ? sourit la Pirate à la chevelure azur, à la courte robe blanche à volants qui tranchait avec ses pantalons de cuir et ses bottes à hauts talons et surtout avec les deux gros pistolets fixés à ses cuisses et le fourreau du katana qu'elle portait dans le dos.

- Et sur tous les tons, compléta Albator, avec un petit rire, debout devant la baie vitrée, bras croisés. Elle s'est lâchée, comme à chaque fois que je repousse et que je dépasse les nouvelles limites.

Elle aussi rafraîchie et rajustée, la capitaine de la _Janae_ demeura assise sur le lit dévasté qui témoignait encore du tumulte de leurs ébats.

- Je sens que le temps de notre halte à la Cité Pirate, Kei et moi allons encore passer de bons moments et partager quelques virées mémorables, bien que je me doute que nous ne nous souvenions pas de grand-chose !

- L'habituelle tournée des boîtes de nuit sur les cargos en escale qui nous divertissent contre de solides rétributions ? Les cargos finissent par tous se ressembler…

Léllanya sourit de toutes ses dents nacrées.

- Non, depuis peu, il y a du neuf : sur un de ces cargos, il y a le meilleur bar que nous – tous les Pirates – ayons jamais connu !

- Là, tu piques ma curiosité, admit Albator. Quel genre de bar ?

- Un saloon ! Un _Metal Bloody Saloon_, pour être plus précise. Le tenancier donne davantage envie de sortir aussitôt ses armes pour le flinguer, mais une fois qu'on le connaît, cette Octodiane est aussi charmante que son apparence est monstrueuse !

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Non… Hormis qu'elle entre dans une rage folle si tu écorches son nom !

- …

- Erkhatellwanshir !

- Quoi ? ! Mais c'est imprononçable !

- Ce qui signifie que tu n'es pas près de goûter à son fameux red bourbon.

- Hum, pour un véritable red bourbon, un alcool légendaire, je veux bien tout m'entraîner à sortir ce nom !

- Je me disais bien que ton sens des priorités l'emporterait, pouffa la capitaine de la _Janae_. Je t'ai noté ce nom, phonétiquement, sur ce papier, à toi de faire en sorte de bien le sortir le moment venu.

- Je t'y offrirai un verre ?

- Mais j'y compte bien, et quelques bouteilles pour faire bonne mesure ! J'attends ton appel pour que nous y allions. D'ici là, j'ai à faire pour amener ma _Janae_ à bon port.

- Et moi mon _Arcadia_.

* * *

Thysg Orelheim sursauta à la vue de son beau-frère qui au lieu de se détendre dans l'un des jardins du château, était occupé sur un de ses ordinateurs.

- Skent ?

- Les Observatoires Militaires avaient localisé l'_Arcadia_, et un autre vaisseau répertorié comme étant la _Janae_, mais une fois encore nous venons de les perdre alors qu'ils plongeaient dans les Nuages de Klomel !

- Et alors ?

- La Cité Pirate est donc bien là. Mais leurs vaisseaux sont équipés pour supporter les ondes parasitaires électroniques qui rendent les nôtres inopérants… Albator est là et donc je retournerai l'y traquer dès que possible !

- Skendar, il a failli te tuer !

- Et moi, la prochaine fois, je serai à la hauteur et j'aurai sa peau.

- Tu crois ?

- Je vais m'entraîner sur ce point précis. Hors de question que je laisse à nouveau ce gamin avoir l'ascendant sur moi. Et j'ai toujours eu une mission depuis cinq ans : mettre fin aux agissements d'Albator et cela signifie que je dois l'envoyer ad patres !

- On dirait que cette perspective te dope pour ta convalescence… ?

- C'est peu de le dire, sourit Skendar. Crois-moi, Thysg, je vais guérir à vitesse éclair et repartir dans la mer d'étoiles bien avant le temps fixé par les médecins Militaires qui suivent ma santé. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je piaffe ! ?

- Si, je crois que oui. Cet Albator a failli te tuer et tu vas prendre ta revanche.

- Je vais gagner, tout simplement.

Et la tranquille assurance de Skendar rassura, curieusement, Thysg qui eut la certitude qu'il ferait exactement ce qu'il venait de dire et l'emporterait sur celui qui jusque-là avait été un imbattable et insaisissable adversaire !

* * *

Le corps entièrement dissimulé par son ample manteau blanc ivoire, le Roi des Pirates avait chaleureusement accueilli son petit protégé.

- Soulagé de te retrouver en un seul morceau, Albator, fit-il en l'étreignant brièvement. Tu as joué avec le feu, à plus d'une reprise, depuis que tu t'es désolidarisé de mon escadre. J'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon et que désormais tu suivras mes instructions sans plus prendre d'initiative désastreuse. A ton prochain départ, tu retourneras affronter Waldenheim et cette fois dégomme-le sans pitié !

- Je ne flancherai plus.

Du doigt, Albator désigna une sorte de kiosque dans le salon de Lothar.

- Tu montes une ménagerie ? ironisa-t-il en désignant un chat roux dans son panier et un corback noir au long bec jaune sur son perchoir.

- Le cadeau d'un ennemi ayant fini par faire vœu d'allégeance. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ils sont horribles, j'espère bien ne jamais avoir ce genre de créatures à mon bord ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, Lothar, je dois aller écumer les cargos de distractions et découvrir le _Metal Bloody Saloon _!

- Amuse-toi bien.

- C'est mon intention.

Et ce fut le cœur vraiment léger qu'Albator se retira.


	21. Chapter 20

**20.**

Bien que prévenu, et accompagné par la capitaine de la _Janae_, Albator s'était presque figé dans la salle principale du _Metal Bloody Saloon_, une fois passées les portes battantes.

L'Octodiane frisait les deux mètres cinquante, massive comme un chêne et sous le plastron de métal qui était sa seule tenue on ne distinguait guère de formes femelles, mais le plus impressionnant était son faciès évoquant le phacochère, le front d'épiderme solidifié, les oreilles courtes et pointues, et le seul signe distinctif de son sexe était son absence de défenses au groin.

- Dis donc, tu es encore bien inexpérimenté, toi, gloussa la jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'azur, et dans plus d'un domaine, sinon tu ne te serais pas non plus fait chiper une navette sous le nez comme un Pirate débutant ! Mais tu apprends vite et je sais que sous peu, bien que tu le sois déjà aux yeux des Militaires des Flottes, tu seras bel et bien le plus redoutable de tous les Pirates ! Allez, viens gagner ta tournée de red bourbon.

Se ressaisissant, se rappelant que le lieu n'était pas forcément dangereux, et faisant confiance aux armes que Lothar avait fait fabriquer spécialement pour lui, il s'avança vers le comptoir où Léllanya l'avait devancé.

L'Octodiane eut un grondement qui se voulait amical à l'adresse de l'humaine, la servant sans qu'elle demande quoi que ce soit, avant de tourner la tête vers le Pirate balafré qui se sentit plutôt petit sur le coup !

Il prit une bonne inspiration, priant pour que sa bouche soudain sèche ne le trahisse pas.

- Erkhatellwanshir, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Moi, c'est…

- Albator. La capitaine de la _Janae_ m'a parlé de vous, et ça fait un moment, ajouta l'Octodiane alors que la susnommée rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me suis aussi laissé dire que votre Roi vous avait donné un vaisseau à la mesure de vos ambitions ?

- J'apprends à le maîtriser. J'ai encore quelques ratés mais effectivement sous peu je manipulerai cette arme à la perfection.

- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, asseyez-vous, vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine ! Goûtez mon red bourbon, ça va vous donner un bon coup de fouet et tout me dit que ça vous fera le plus grand bien !

- Et vous, comment en êtes-vous arrivée à tenir ce bar ? Il semble florissant et je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !

- Je l'ai hérité de mon père, Bobsdqildjavlb. A échelle d'Octodian, il a créé un véritable empire, toute une chaîne de _Metal Bloody Saloon _!

- Vous vous reproduisez ? ironisa Albator. Ça doit se faire dans la douleur !

- A cause de notre morphologie ? C'est insultant !

- Non, juste une question d'observation, je doute que vous roucouliez pendant les préliminaires !

- Il n'y a pas de préliminaires !

- Albator, ne la provoque pas. Elle n'a pas un grand sens de l'humour, et tu ne persifles pas là. Et elle a…

- … huit bras, oui j'ai remarqué ! Et un seul de ses poings pourrait sans nul doute m'écrabouiller !

- Alors, à quoi joues-tu ?

- Il me teste, barrit Erkhatellwanshir, ce qui était sa façon d'éclater de rire. Un jeunot, un gamin, mais il en a ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi même si vous êtes encore le petit protégé de votre Roi, les Militaires des Flottes vous redoutent tant et vous mettent en haut de la liste de dangerosité ! Et mes huit bras ne vous font absolument pas peur – et là vous avez tort !

- J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas amusé autant depuis des mois ! Léllanya, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'Erkhatellwanshir lèverait seulement un doigt d'honneur envers moi au milieu de tous ces Pirates ! Mais, j'en ai fini avec la provoc' gratuite. Vous me plaisez, Erkhatellwanshir, j'espère vous revoir, ici ou dans l'un de ces fameux _MBS _!

- « MBS » ? s'étonna l'Octodiane dans un grognement. Bien que les souvenirs de mon enfance soient loin, cent trente ans pour être précise, je crois me rappeler que mon père me racontait des histoires sur un de ses amis, un Pirate aussi, et qui est avec son fils roux un des rares à avoir ainsi ramené le _Metal Bloody Saloon_ à trois initiales ! A mon avis, vous êtes soit irresponsable, soit très malin… Et bien que tout me pousse à la première conclusion, j'opte pourtant pour la seconde. Vous êtes jeune, des joues peut-être encore rose sous cette crinière qui vous bouffe le visage, mais je vous trouve intéressant, bien plus que vous ne le paraissez, ou que vous ne voulez le donner à penser ! Vous êtes bizarre, en général, et vos réactions partent dans tous les sens !

- Je suis barge, je sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on me le dit, Erkhatellwanshir !

- Erk ! C'est plus facile comme diminutif, glissa soudain Léllanya qui vidait son troisième godet.

- Erkhatellwanshir… Erkhatellwanshir… Erkhatellwanshir… Ce n'est pas si compliqué finalement, sourit Albator.

- Vous êtes pourtant un des rares à parvenir à le prononcer correctement, remarqua l'Octodiane.

- Mais, et le test pour avoir droit au red bourbon ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il fixa Léllanya.

- Tu t'es fichue de moi ! ?

- Oui. Avec moi, tu marches toujours ! Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas pressée que tu deviennes le meilleur de nous tous, ça te fera perdre ce qui te reste d'humanité. Regarde notre Roi !

- Lothar a toujours été plutôt sympa avec moi. Il m'a mené à la trique pour me former, mais c'était une dureté nécessaire, il n'y a pas d'autre façon de faire. Et nous sommes des Pirates, pas de neuneus Militaires et tous leurs codes d'honneur qui empêchent toute initiative !

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai hâte de me retrouver face à Waldenheim. Cette fois, je ne lui ferai pas de quartier.

- Je pense pouvoir avancer qu'il en a autant à ton égard. En fait, lui et toi avez plus d'un point commun, sauf que vous êtes chacun d'un côté différent de la barrière !

- Je vais le massacrer, il le faut !

- Oui, personne n'a compris que tu aies retenu ton bras… Il faudra que tu m'expliques.

- Ca m'étonnerait, je ne sais moi-même pas pourquoi…

Les prunelles vert pâle de la capitaine de la _Janae_ se durcirent.

- Ne flanche plus, sinon ta réputation volera proprement en éclats devant ces deux actes, si pas de pitié mais de dégonflement !

Albator tressaillit.

- Tu n'étais pas juste dans le coin et venue à point pour m'appuyer, c'est Lothar qui t'a envoyée et pas uniquement pour faire diversion face au _Xortal_, il voulait aussi que tu me recadres ! Tu es en mission commandée !

- Ca me semble une évidence ! Tu ne l'écoutes déjà pas lui, mais j'ai d'autres arguments qui te plaisent plus que des coups de trique justement !

- La trique, tout court. A nouveau, j'ai marché ! grommela-t-il, amer. On dirait que…

- … ces dernières semaines tu n'as fait que les mauvais choix, asséna encore Léllanya. Cesse de gamberger, de prendre des décisions aberrantes, et reprends-toi. Je suis bien là pour ça. Nous volerons en duo après la halte de repos. Et nous affronterons Skendar Waldenheim ensemble. Si tu hésites, moi je l'achèverai ! Ça te va ?

- D'accord.

Et sous le regard à la fois surpris et amusé d'Erkhatellwanshir, les deux Pirates signèrent leur accord d'une poignée de mains… avant de réclamer de nouveaux godets de red bourbon !


	22. Chapter 21

**21.**

Le Roi des Pirates rejoignit son compagnon sur la terrasse de leur appartement.

- Que vas-tu faire de tes deux prisonniers ? interrogea ce dernier. Depuis deux mois que tu as fait téléporter leur navette directement ici – et au passage, ce test en phase réelle était une vraie folie, je te le signale – tu as bien fini par prendre une décision ? Ils ont coûté cher à Albator et là, ils ne nous occasionnent que des frais !

- L'occasion était effectivement rêvée pour une simulation réelle de notre machine, qui équipe désormais nombre de vaisseaux ! Quant aux deux parasites, ils feront partie du prochain voyage du _Melkor_.

- Tu les déportes donc dans les mines de carcinium, comprit Yogan. Ça ne va pas être chose aisée avec la Jurassienne. A moins que Psycho ne fasse partie du vol ?

- C'est une évidence. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse bloquer les pouvoirs de cette créature !

- Ce sera assez ironique, reprit l'amant de Lothar. Le _Melkor_ et l'_Arcadia_ vont se croiser au départ. Et Albator ignorera que ceux qu'il a voulu récupérer sont juste sous son nez ! Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment ! Tu m'as localisé l'_Octavion _?

- Il a repris la tête d'une escadrille qui se dirige vers les Nuages de Klomel. Leurs intentions sont limpides : Waldenheim et ses alliés viennent en découdre avec nous, à la source, si je puis dire. Que disent tes espions ?

- Que Waldenheim s'est préparé plus que jamais depuis toutes ces années où il nous traque, fit sombrement le Roi des Pirates en tournant distraitement la cuillère dans sa tasse de café additionné de red bourbon. Il a aussi compris qu'il lui fallait partager les responsabilités et sa seconde est une jeune capitaine de vingt-deux ans : Salmanille Khurskonde et elle commande l'_Ephaïstor_.

- Albator va avoir affaire à rude partie… Et Skendar n'ignore désormais pas qu'il est son fils… Cela va grandement fausser ladite partie ! remarqua Yogan, aigre.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai presque quotidiennement recadré Albator durant ces deux derniers mois. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal, ricana Lothar en faisant quelques pas sur la terrasse, face au jardin, ce qui était un luxe très rare sur la station spatiale Pirate ! Son amour-propre a été profondément affecté par le fait qu'il a été dans l'incapacité d'achever son ennemi ! Il veut sa revanche, a piaffé tout le temps de sa convalescence. Et là, c'est Waldenheim qui vient au-devant de lui !

- Et Waldenheim tentera sûrement quelque chose pour ne pas devoir tuer son fils unique avant même de le retrouver ! siffla Yogan. Ce fichu Militaire va te torpiller ton plan ! se récria-t-il, rogue.

Lothar revint vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Il pourra danser sur sa tête, Albator ne le croira pas, vu que c'est de sa mère dont il est le portrait craché. Et même les tableaux de famille qui étaient au château d'Heiligenstadt n'étaient que ceux de ses représentants les plus illustres et une balafre qui se retrouve au visage de quelques-uns d'entre eux ne suffit pas pour établir un lien de parenté irréfutable !

Lothar rit alors qu'il embrassait l'homme de sa vie.

- Moi, je l'ai récupéré, je l'ai façonné pour le rapprocher du légendaire Albator du passé. C'est ce pantin que je vais envoyer une dernière fois sur Waldenheim, avec ordre de ne laisser cette fois qu'un cadavre derrière lui !

- S'il flanchait encore ?

- Léllanya Urghon s'en chargerait, exécuterait Waldenheim et même Albator si c'était nécessaire !

- Tu as tout prévu, comme à l'ordinaire !

- Et je suis même prêt à l'imprévu !

* * *

Le cachot avait beau être de taille respectable, il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur et le plafonnier était la seule source de lumière.

Mais le plus éprouvant était la présence d'une créature humanoïde, sorte de grande poupée de plastique, entièrement lisse, le visage d'un ovale parfait où seuls les yeux frangés de noir témoignaient d'une étincelle de vie bien qu'elle demeure debout et parfaitement immobile, de jour comme de nuit, ne dormant et ne se nourrissant pas.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Roi des Pirates ne nous a pas encore fait disparaître ?

- Il a dû réfléchir au moyen de nous rentabiliser, fit Clio. Je ne vois que cette explication !

- Tu ne tenterais pas encore une fois de contacter Albator ? suggéra Toshiro.

- Si je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, on l'intéresse je le ferais peut être… Mais je crains que nous ne soyons passés pour lui en pertes sèches ! Et puis, cette chose bloque totalement mes pouvoirs psychiques !

La Jurassienne parut presque sur le point de s'énerver !

- Ces Pirates ne sont ni demeurés ni stupidement téméraires. Ils sont même extrêmement bien préparés et renseignés ! Ils m'ont rendue inoffensive…

- Il faut que je parvienne à entrer en contact avec Albator, insista le petit ingénieur. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'il mette le nez dans le dossier que nous avons monté avec nos investigations !

- Je sais…

Elle soupira.

- Autant Albator que Skendar Waldenheim doivent avoir retrouvé la santé à présent, reprit-elle. Ils ne peuvent donc que se confronter à nouveau, sous peu… Et si Waldenheim risque d'hésiter, il n'en ira pas de même pour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _! Cela risque bien de finir en tragédie… D'ailleurs, je doute qu'Albator croie à notre maigre dossier… Et sans sa mémoire, il continuera de faire une aveugle confiance à son Roi !

- Alors, nous devons nous résigner au sort que nous réservera Lothar Grudge ?

- Oui. Et c'est le mieux que nous ayons à faire. On ne sait jamais, si nous causions des soucis, ça pourrait en amener pour Albator… Et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par notre faute !

- Tu as raison, malheureusement.

* * *

Léllanya eut un regard noir pour la fine et élancée jeune femme qui quittait l'appartement alors qu'elle-même venait d'arriver.

- C'est quoi, ça ? ! grogna-t-elle.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas l'exclusivité, à ce que je sache ! D'ailleurs je t'avais invitée hier soir. C'est toi qui n'es pas venue.

- J'ai passé la nuit à superviser les dernières révisions de ma _Janae._ Le départ est imminent. J'espère que tu as fait de même pour l'_Arcadia _?

- Il est fin prêt à reprendre son envol, sourit Albator. Toutes les réparations ont été effectuées, quelques améliorations apportées. Et je dispose d'un nouveau responsable de la salle des machines puisqu'il est évident qu'on ne reverra jamais Toshiro qui savait si bien parler au Grand Ordinateur…

- Un nouveau membre d'équipage. Qui est-ce ?

- Maji Takéra. Il servait jusque là sur le _Melkor_. Apparemment, il a flashé sur l'_Arcadia_ quand il l'a vu à son dock spatial et il a demandé son transfert, directement auprès de Lothar. D'après les démonstrations qu'il a faites, je pense qu'il va joliment faire ronronner mes réacteurs.

- Oui, tu es entièrement familiarisé avec ce vaisseau désormais, fit Léllanya qui s'était installée dans un fauteuil et vidait un pot de yaourt du bout du doigt. Celui que Skendar Waldenheim va affronter n'aura rien à voir avec l'adversaire de la dernière fois !

- Je l'espère bien. Et si tout était pour le mieux, cela finirait à nouveau à un duel au corps à corps et non de cuirassé à cuirassé, ce qui est assez frustrant dans le fond.

- N'oublie pas que tu dois le tuer…

- J'y suis tout à fait déterminé, ne t'inquiète pas. Et lui aussi va jouer sa chance, à fond, il aura certainement fait tout pour se préparer en ce sens !

- A condition qu'il ne se fige plus pour une incompréhensible raison…

- Aucune importance, c'est son cœur que je transpercerai de mon gravity saber !

Léllanya saliva presque de plaisir à la vue de l'éclat intense de la prunelle marron du jeune homme.

Jaillissant de son fauteuil, Léllanya vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et maintenant, crois bien, mon beau balafré, que je vais te faire oublier la greluche que j'ai croisée tout à l'heure !


	23. Chapter 22

**22.**

Un brin agacé, Albator repoussa le gant pour consulter sa montre.

- Qu'est-ce que Takéra peut bien ficher ! ?

- Il a dit qu'il avait une dernière chose à prendre sur le _Melkor_ répéta patiemment la seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et voilà pourquoi le _Melkor_ est lui aussi en retard sur l'heure de son envol, compléta Kréon.

- S'il n'est pas là dans le quart d'heure, nous partons sans lui ! menaça le grand Pirate balafré.

- Nous sommes prêts, reprit Kei. Il n'y a plus qu'une passerelle à ramener à nous pour que nous repartions vers les étoiles.

Albator revint à son haut fauteuil de bois que des coussins du même rouge que la doublure de sa cape rendait très confortable.

- Takéra a intérêt à se grouiller ! aboya-t-il en tapotant nerveusement son accoudoir.

La _Janae_ positionnée à son tribord, le cuirassé vert filait à travers les étoiles, laissant loin derrière lui les Nuages de Klomel et donc la Cité Pirate.

Sur le grand écran de la passerelle, Kei avait projeté les coordonnées de l'escadrille menée par Skendar Waldenheim.

- Tu veux que je te résume ce que j'ai trouvé sur les capitaines de ces vaisseaux ?

- Les personnes ne m'intéressent absolument pas. Mais transmets-moi copie de leurs principales stratégies. D'autres vaisseaux Pirates vont nous rejoindre. L'_Octavion_ est à moi seul !

- Je pense que le capitaine Waldenheim est dans le même état d'esprit, sourit la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Votre duel personnel au milieu de toute cette furie. Ca va le faire !

- Pourquoi tout indique que l'escadrille a mis à l'arrêt ? remarqua Kréon.

- Parce que c'est le cas, ironisa son capitaine. Waldenheim est venu nous narguer jusque sous notre nez, il a choisi le lieu de l'affrontement et disposé ses pions. En revanche, il ignore combien d'entre nous se présenteront devant lui !

- Il a fait former un cercle parfait, ainsi il ne risque pas d'être surpris, compléta Kei. Hormis son _Octavion_, les autres sont des cuirassés de dernière génération, très maniable, très rapide, et un peu plus petits que nous, mais leur force de feu est supérieure à la nôtre.

- Leur vélocité contre notre force brute, j'aime ! Ce sera serré, très serré…

Kei ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

- Deux mois pour nous reposer et nous requinquer, enfin surtout toi, et à peine repartis c'est un terrible combat qui nous attend !

- Lothar nous a préparés pour cela, uniquement, commenta Albator. Ce fut son unique sujet de préoccupation ces deux derniers mois, toutes ces heures en simulateurs… Les spacewolfs sont parés ?

- Sur leur catapulte avec leurs Mécanoïdes pilotes, répondit Kréon. Et tout en ayant surveillé les relevés du régime de nos réacteurs, Maji a préparé et fait charger les chapelets de mines. Les semi-cargos automatisés sous bouclier d'invisibilité se chargeront de les disperser lorsque nous atteindrons les coordonnées de l'affrontement.

- Nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires, conclut le grand Pirate balafré. Il ne reste qu'à attendre nos partenaires et à parvenir à portée de tir de l'escadrille de Skendar Waldenheim. Kei ?

- Dix jours, capitaine. Nous serons en position dans dix jours.

- Parfait. Je te laisse la passerelle, je retourne à mon appartement.

- A tes ordres.

* * *

- Capitaine Waldenheim !

- Capitaine Khurskonde, prenez place. Un thé glacé, comme d'habitude.

- Oui, merci. Alors, l'info est confirmée ?

- L'_Arcadia_ et la _Janae_ sont ressortis des Nuages de Klomel. D'autres échos indiquent qu'ils vont faire jonction avec minimum quatre autres vaisseaux. Ces fichus Pirates ont mis le paquet !

- Tout comme nous.

Skendar ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la jeune et jolie blonde à la chevelure mi-longue nouée en une queue de cheval par un ruban qui lui faisait face.

Dans sa veste uniforme mi-longue d'un bleu électrique, en pantalons immaculés, les hautes bottes noires. Salmanille Khurskonde était mince, élancée, d'un gabarit fluet même ce qui trompait sur son inépuisable résistance et sa maîtrise de bien des formes de combats ! Le visage était triangulaire, les lèvres bien dessinées et fines, et les yeux bleu marine pétillaient. Elle paraissait bien plus jeune que ses vingt-deux ans, fragile, alors qu'en réalité elle n'était qu'un fin fil d'acier imbrisable – elle était parfaitement consciente du doute qu'elle pouvait jeter auprès de ses ennemis et ne se retenait pas d'en jouer !

- Vous avez mené de nombreux combats, Salmanille. Je peux cependant vous prédire que celui qui nous attend sera le plus terrible.

- Je sais que vous parlez d'expérience, capitaine Waldenheim. Vous vous êtes mesuré plus d'une fois à un capitaine, qui ne disposait pas encore de cet _Arcadia_, au plus près !

- On s'est regardé dans les yeux, en effet.

La capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_ prit une bonne inspiration.

- Hésiterez-vous encore, capitaine ?

- Pour notre survie, je ne peux plus m'accorder ce luxe. Mais ce sera l'acte le plus dur à poser de toute ma vie !

Salmanille battit des paupières, ne comprenant pas, mais Skendar ne semblait nullement avoir l'intention de se confier.

- Reprenez avec vous tous les renseignements que je vous ai compilé et étudiez-les d'ici à ce que nous soyons tous à portée de tir.

- A vos ordres. Permission de me retirer ?

- Permission accordée.

Seul, Skendar était retourné dans son bureau et d'un tiroir avait sorti le cadre-photo d'Ilian, le jour où il avait reçu ses galons de capitaine.

- Comment avons-nous pu en arriver à une telle situation, mon pauvre petit… Qu'as-tu donc bien pu endurer de la part de Lothar Grudge pour qu'il te façonne ainsi ? Car tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Thysg, je sais que c'est mon fils à la barre de l'_Arcadia_ ! Mais il ne reste plus rien de l'enfant plein de rêves et d'espoirs qui a porté ce même uniforme !… Etait-ce cela notre destinée, Ilian ? Que tu oublies jusqu'au souvenir de qui je suis, que nous devions nous battre à mort ?

Il rangea le cadre.

- Je ne peux plus m'illusionner. Il n'y a plus que la personnalité d'Albator qui survit en toi, et j'ai pour ordre de t'arrêter par ta mort ! Dans quelques jours, notre ultime face à face, et je ne peux te laisser l'emporter. Je suis prêt !


	24. Chapter 23

**23.**

Maji s'était rendu aux appartements de son capitaine et s'était retrouvé dans son bureau, à emmagasiner les informations concernant la flottille qui l'attendait, tout en continuant de potasser toutes les données techniques concernant l'_Arcadia_.

- J'avais ordonné qu'on parte sans toi ! jeta le grand Pirate balafré avant que Maji ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, lissant alors machinalement sa barbe de deux jours. Je suis très à cheval sur la ponctualité !

- Mais vous m'avez quand même attendu cinq minutes de plus. Kei me l'a dit.

- Tu es brillant dans ton domaine, j'ai besoin de toi. Mais ce sera la seule et unique fois.

- Je ne vous décevrai plus, capitaine. Mais j'avais absolument besoin de récupérer quelques fichiers sur les réacteurs… du passé.

- Mon vaisseau est obsolète, c'est ça ? grinça Albator qui s'était levé de sa table de travail pour s'adosser aux rayons d'une bibliothèque chargée, curieusement, de livres brochés assez incongrus au milieu de l'environnement technologique.

- Disons qu'il a dû toujours être différent, unique, fit prudemment le responsable de la salle des machines. C'est une œuvre d'art et j'irais jusqu'à dire qu'il fut réalisé à la force du poignet et non avec une armée de robots, pour ses unités sensibles en tout cas. Celui qui l'a dessiné y a mis tout son cœur et toute son âme.

- Ne t'emballe pas, c'est un cuirassé de guerre avant tout et il va devoir donner tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Tu as intérêt à veiller sur tous les systèmes afin que nous ne connaissions pas de soucis de propulsion. Ca signerait notre arrêt de mort !

- Je ferai tout en ce sens, capitaine.

Albator esquissa un léger sourire alors que l'ingénieur se retirait.

N'entendant pas les portes coulisser, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se retourna et aperçut Maji en arrêt devant un de ses ordinateurs, sur une petite table ronde et haute.

- Takéra ! rugit-il.

Mais ce fut un visage assez désolé que sa récente recrue leva sur lui.

- Vous avez la réputation d'être impitoyable avec vos ennemis, capitaine Albator. Je n'imaginais cependant pas que vous achèteriez des civils pour les envoyer à une mort certaine et rapide ! Vous êtes pourtant aussi connu pour votre intégrité…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ces deux-là ne survivront que peu de jours aux mines de carcinium !

- Mais je n'ai revendu personne ! gronda encore le grand Pirate balafré. Et certainement pas deux !

- Ces fiches d'achat portent pourtant bien votre marque, insista encore Maji en tournant l'écran de l'ordinateur qui avait involontairement attiré son regard alors qu'il n'avait pas voulu être indiscret !

- Clio et Toshiro Oyama ? Je les ai effectivement acquis au Marché. Les Militaires me les ont repris lors d'une opération commando…

- Votre histoire ne tient pas debout ! glapit Maji, insensible au noir qui semblait envahir la prunelle marron de son capitaine.

- Je ne te permets pas ! tonna de fait Albator.

Il fronça le sourcil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire tenir ces propos, insultants envers moi, totalement irrespectueux au demeurant ? interrogea-t-il malgré tout, surpris de l'instance du responsable de la salle des machines et de son apparente absence de peur au vu de sa jeune réputation justement !

- Je les ai vus, avant-hier ! Si ce sont des Militaires qui vous les ont repris, ils ont pourtant embarqué sur le _Melkor_ pour être envoyés aux mines de carcinium !

- Quoi ? !

- Je partais vous rejoindre, et j'ai vu la cellule mobile les amener à bord ! Si le dénommé Oyama semblait complètement abattu, celle que vous appelez Clio paraissait très mal à l'aise face à une sorte de grande poupée gonflable blanche qui fiche pourtant les jetons !…

- Cela n'a effectivement aucun sens ! protesta Albator. Des Militaires ne les auraient pas escamotés de mon bord Pirate, pour les envoyer sur un cargo Pirate !

Il serra les poings.

- Et, oui, leur espérance de vie est des plus limitée aux mines de carcinium… Je me moque de savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais je ne peux pas les laisser atterrir là-bas !

Maji tressaillit, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Non, vous n'allez pas…

- Je l'ai fait une fois. Maintenant que je sais où ils sont, je vais les chercher, à coup sûr cette fois-ci ! Fais pousser les réacteurs à leur maximum !

- Le _Melkor_ est parti dans une direction opposée à…

- Le _Melkor_ est un cargo de transport, il n'est pas prévu ni taillé pour la vitesse. Nous le rattraperons en deux coups de cuillère à pot ! A ton poste, moi, j'ai des ordres à donner et une partenaire de vol à avertir que je pars un moment de mon côté !

- A vos ordres, capitaine !

Les portes enfin refermées, Albator reporta son regard vers les étoiles.

« Et quand je vous aurai récupérés, Clio et Oyama, je serai très curieux d'entendre votre histoire ! ».


	25. Chapter 24

**24.**

Sortant de son saut spatio-temporel, l'_Arcadia_ se retrouva au-dessus du _Melkor_ qui avait pratiquement mis à l'arrêt.

- Je vous ai transmis copie des actes d'achats des deux prisonniers en question, je veux les récupérer ! Dirigez-les à un sas et moi je vous envoie un spacewolf pour les récupérer !

Si la requête était saugrenue au possible, légitime mais selon les lois Pirates le propriétaire du butin était toujours son détenteur du moment, les canons des tourelles du cuirassé braqués sur la salle des machines et le cœur d'énergie du cargo étaient plus que persuasifs !

De fait, quelques minutes plus tard, le jet de combat revenait vers l'_Arcadia_ avec deux passagers supplémentaires.

* * *

Yogan était installé près de la cheminée, songeant que la soirée allait être tranquille, une des dernières avant que le _Kestallan_ ne reparte à son tour vers les étoiles, quand un claquement sec accompagné du bruit caractéristique du verre brisé le fit sursauter et se précipiter vers le bureau de Lothar.

- Lothar ?

Yogan fit rapidement un saut de côté, évitant une autre carafe qui alla se fracasser contre la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

- Lothar !

- Non, pas maintenant !

- Mais, je…

- Ce n'est pas pour toi, gronda le Roi des Pirates qui tremblait littéralement de rage.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- L'_Arcadia_ a fait demi-tour…

- De quoi ? s'étrangla effectivement Yogan. Encore une initiative… Et, qu'en est-il ?

- L'_Arcadia_ a rattrapé le _Melkor_ et maintenant il retourne à la _Janae_. C'était une opération effectivement tout à fait jouable dans le laps de temps avant d'être face à l'escadre de Waldenheim, mais le souci n'est bien évidemment pas là !

Yogan eut un soupir.

- Il a donc su, pour les deux prisonniers du _Melkor_.

- Selon toute évidence ! reprit Lothar dans un sursaut furieux.

- Et qu'a fait le capitaine du _Melkor _?

- Il n'a pu que rendre les prisonniers sans discuter…

Lothar serra les poings et son amant eut un grognement.

- L'ennui est qu'Albator va vouloir savoir comment ses deux prisonniers sont arrivés là, reprit ce dernier.

- Forcément ! glapit le Roi des Pirates. Il est très loin d'être idiot, le gamin !

- La couverture du _Xortal_ va sauter ? Albator va faire le lien avec toi ? s'affola Yogan.

- Le _Melkor_ est un cargo indépendant, dévolu au transport des futurs esclaves miniers, et il est « approvisionné » par tous les vaisseaux. Il n'y a aucune trace du transfert de la Jurassienne et du nain, se calma légèrement Lothar. Impossible de les tracer depuis que le commando les a escamotés de l'_Arcadia_. Ça fera tiquer Albator, mais ce ne sera rien comparé au moment où il les interrogera !

- Que vas-tu faire ? questionna Yogan. Tu ne peux pas permettre qu'ils te dénoncent !

- C'est toi qui avais raison, depuis le début : j'aurais dû les faire exécuter par le commando ! Enfin, même s'ils parlent, il faudra du temps et beaucoup d'imagination au gamin pour les croire. Et moi je n'ai que besoin qu'il refroidisse Waldenheim.

- Ensuite ?

Le regard bleu de Lothar devint froid comme la pierre.

- Je le récupère. Je me débarrasse de ces deux fouineurs et à lui, je lui lave à nouveau le cerveau !

- Il sera sur ses gardes…

- Léllanya sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Et si elle n'en avait pas la possibilité, j'ai un tueur à bord même de l'_Arcadia_ et il peut régler son compte à Albator si c'était la dernière option possible.

- Hé bien, même quand tout se retourne contre toi, tu as la parade… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin !

- Je le sais, gronda Lothar, amer. Qu'il tue Waldenheim, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, il ne s'en remettrait jamais – hum, pas idiote non plus, cette option… J'ai encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir aux deux possibilités !

- Tu es un sadique de première. Tu adores jouer avec les individus, leurs sentiments.

- Et j'y excelle assez ! se réjouit-il avant de prendre un nouvel appel sur son ordinateur.

Un large sourire illumina le visage du Roi des Pirates.

- Lothar ?

- C'était le capitaine du _Melkor_. Il n'osait pas un second message tant que l'_Arcadia_ pouvait le capter, et donc revenir sur lui !

- Mais encore ? insista Yogan.

- Albator a encore perdu du temps pour rien, pour des êtres sans intérêt. Sans compter qu'il ne tirera rien d'eux ! le capitaine du _Melkor _a fait ce qu'il fallait. Je contrôle donc toujours la situation !

* * *

Alors que l'_Arcadia_ était à vitesse maximale pour rejoindre la _Janae_ ainsi que les quatre autres vaisseaux qui composeraient leur flottille, son capitaine s'était rendu au centre hospitalier où Clio et Toshiro avaient été dirigés dès leur retour sur le pont d'envol.

- Surlis ?

- J'ai consulté toutes les sources d'informations possibles, mais en réalité on ne sait pratiquement rien de Jura et de ses habitants. Depuis son arrivée, je n'ai plus que constater le profil biologique de cette Jurassienne, mais je ne comprends rien à sa physiologie !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? !

- Justement, je n'en sais rien ! Son corps est là, mais son esprit semble… anéanti.

- Oyama ? jeta Albator à l'adresse de l'ingénieur binoclard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, capitaine, sur aucun sujet…


	26. Chapter 25

**25.**

- Que vas-tu faire, capitaine ? questionna la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je vais les flinguer !

- Mais encore ? D'un point de vue réaliste ?

- C'est très réalisable ! glapit le grand Pirate balafré. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! ? Oyama aurait dû se mettre à table et tout déballer et là il demeure muet comme une carpe ! Quant à la Jurassienne, tout indique qu'elle n'est absolument pas consciente du monde extérieur !

- Cela n'a pas dû être drôle pour eux, quoi qu'il leur soit arrivé, remarqua Kei.

- Pour Oyama, ça peut s'expliquer, mais tout indiquait que la Jurassienne était indestructible quasi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi ou qui pourrait l'impressionner à ce point !

- Tu voulais les récupérer, c'est fait. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Il y a plus urgent dans l'immédiat ! Laisse Doc Surlis s'occuper d'eux !

Albator fit la grimace.

- Oyama prétendait que je devais être mis au courant d'informations qui ne pouvaient attendre… Et là, je poireaute ! râla-t-il encore. Quand serons-nous en mesure de tirer sur Waldenheim ?

- Trois jours. J'ai glané quelques renseignements complémentaires sur les capitaines des autres vaisseaux, et sur celle qui mène avec lui l'escadre.

- Je t'ai dit que les personnes ne m'intéressaient pas. Leurs tactiques les représentent bien mieux ! Communique-moi encore leurs stratégies préférées que je peaufine la façon de les contrer !

- J'étais venue en ce but, rappela-t-elle.

* * *

Après son entrevue avec son capitaine, Kei s'était rendue au studio occupé par Toshiro.

Si Clio semblait totalement coupée du monde, le petit ingénieur binoclard paraissait en pleine possession de ses moyens et qu'il les mobilisait justement pour se forcer au mutisme sur ce qui concernait autre chose que le quotidien !

- Je peux… ?

- C'est votre vaisseau, Kei. Moi je n'en suis que le passager involontaire et temporaire.

- Vous êtes un être précieux et unique, comme chacun de nous, mais plus encore vu vos connaissances. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça : mais on est bien sur l'_Arcadia _! Votre capitaine m'a remis sur le Grand Ordinateur. Il en a un besoin impératif, sous peu, et je procède à toutes les vérifications possibles et imaginables.

Toshiro leva sur elle un regard légèrement suppliant derrière ses verres épais.

- Vous n'allez pas m'interroger ? S'il vous plaît ! ? Je ne peux rien dire !

- Mais pourquoi ? Ça pourrait peut-être aider Doc Surlis à soigner Clio !

Toshiro secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

- Je vous en prie, Toshiro, on ne peut pas vous laisser dans un état pareil, vous et elle ! Je ne vais pas vous proposer de l'écrire, mais un indice nous aiderait bien ! Et si vous ne comptiez pas pour lui, le capitaine n'aurait pas été vous chercher, deux fois !

- Je ne peux pas… J'ai promis…

- Mais si ça permettait de sauver Clio ? insista encore Kei, à son tour implorante.

- Au contraire, si je parle, elle mourra ! avoua alors Toshiro dans un cri de détresse.

- Elle et vous êtes sur l'_Arcadia_, vous ne risquez plus rien ! Un garde Mécanoïde veille sur vous !

- La distance n'importe pas. Le lien psychique entre Clio et l'autre créature demeure. Si je parle, l'autre le rompra et le cerveau de Clio sera irrémédiablement détruit. C'est tout ce que je peux dire… Croyez-moi !

Kei posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du petit ingénieur génial.

- Bien sûr. On va trouver une solution, je vous le promets.

Toshiro enleva ses lunettes rondes, les essuya avant de poser à nouveau son regard de taupe sur la blonde seconde du grand Pirate balafré.

- Il y a un plan de vol précis, ou vous attendez de croiser un cargo pour le piller ?

Kei s'assombrit.

- Cela va sous peu être bien agité. Albator, enfin notre Roi, a décidé d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec son plus collant adversaire ! Et on s'est préparé dans les deux camps. Les forces en présence sont quasiment égales Les Militaires ont pour eux leur discipline et leur synchronisation. Nous, nous avons notre esprit d'autonomie. Et quel que soit celui qui l'emportera, de bons guerriers tomberont au combat. Le différend personnel, instinctif, de mon capitaine va se régler.

Toshiro tressaillit.

- Non, Kei, ne me dites pas…

Elle inclina brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Si Albator va tout mettre en œuvre pour défaire définitivement Skendar Waldenheim.

* * *

A moins de vingt-quatre heures de la confrontation finale, concernant l'_Octavion_ et son escadre d'escorte tout du moins, Léllanya était revenue à bord de l'_Arcadia_ pour faire le point.

- Les quatre autres vaisseaux sont déjà aux coordonnées de l'affrontement. Ils feront tomber leur bouclier d'invisibilité le moment venu. Moi je tâcherai au maximum de demeurer près de toi et de t'appuyer de tous les sabords de ma _Janae_.

- Chacun pour ses fesses, cela a toujours été le mot d'ordre.

- Et j'aime beaucoup les tiennes !

- Désolé, Léllanya, mais l'heure est trop sérieuse que pour se disperser en grivoiseries. Oui, nous veillerons bien l'un sur l'autre, mais nous serons aussi très occupés ! Je veux juste que tu sois toujours là quand le dernier tir aura été porté !

Du regard, Albator foudroya le petit ingénieur binoclard qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau, sans y être prié, et sans s'être annoncé en sus, interrompant Léllanya au milieu d'une phrase.

- Oyama ! Dehors !

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas sérieusement affronter à nouveau ce Waldenheim, capitaine ?

- Je vais me gêner !

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Qui m'en empêcherait ? Toi ?

- Votre sang, à moins que je ne me trompe du tout au tout sur vous. Skendar Waldenheim est votre père !


	27. Chapter 26

**26.**

- Toshiro, je préférais quand vous vous taisiez, gronda Kei qui, venue apporter des fiches mémoires avait entendu ses derniers propos. Nous sommes en phase délicate, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous prendre la tête avec vos délires !

- Ce ne sont pas des affabulations. Souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai révélé, il y a quarante-huit heures : le prix que Clio va payer parce que je m'apprête à rompre le secret… Elle et moi voulions le dire depuis tant et tant de jours ! D'où le fait de ce chantage de la part du capitaine du _Melkor_ quand vous êtes venus nous chercher.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me casser la jambe, maugréa Albator. Si j'avais su que c'était là le genre d'inepties que vous complotiez tous les deux… ! Et Kei a parfaitement raison : Léllanya, elle et moi avons bien d'autres choses à penser ! Fous le camp !

- Hors de question que je permette qu'une telle tragédie ait lieu. Cette mascarade n'a que trop duré !

De fait, bien planté sur ses courtes jambes arquées, Toshiro ne semblait ni décidé à faire demi-tour ni à se laisser mettre dehors !

- Il n'y aura pas de sommation, Oyama. Si tu ne déguerpis pas, tu vas te prendre un tir entre les deux yeux, menaça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Où donc Clio et toi avez-vous pu aller pêcher pareille idée ? !

- Les faits ! La période chronologique de votre apparition dans le monde des Pirates correspond. Vous ressemblez, un peu, à Waldenheim. Et bien que vous ayez sans nul doute refoulé, étouffé, votre passé, il vous a bien troublé quand vous êtes retourné au château d'Heiligenstadt !

Albator eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- J'ai dû grandir dans la région, c'est tout, concéda-t-il à visible contrecoeur.

Léllanya quitta sa position, s'approcha de Toshiro.

- Tu as fait perdre assez de temps à Albator. Et toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu laisses cet avorton s'exprimer, déballer ces horreurs ! ? Crois-moi, nabot, tu vas avoir le coup de pied au cul que tu mérites !

Elle saisit Toshiro par le col et entreprit de le diriger vers les portes.

- Attends, Léllanya ! pria Kei en un réflexe qui la surprit la première ! Oyama a le droit malgré tout de s'exprimer. Et vu la bombe qu'il a lancée, oui ça demande des éclaircissements, des preuves.

- Je n'ai pas à attendre ce fatras d'absurdités ! protesta encore le grand Pirate balafré en se dirigeant vers les portes menant à ses pièces privées.

- J'ai fait pratiquer des tests génétiques ! aboya Toshiro en lâchant ses dernières cartouches.

- Tu as saigné deux poulets ? grinça Albator qui n'avait pas marqué un temps d'arrêt.

- Votre ADN est enregistré dans les mémoires du Grand Ordinateur ! glapit Toshiro alors que les portes de la coursive s'ouvraient devant lui.

- Et pour celui de Waldenheim ? fit Kei, intriguée. Nous n'avons pas piraté les données médicales de son dossier à la Flotte !

- Son sang était sur le gravity saber du capitaine !

Cette fois, Albator s'arrêta, se retourna à demi.

- Et que prouvent tes comparatifs ADN ?

- Ils sont très proches. Vous et Skendar Waldenheim êtes indubitablement apparentés.

- Sans doute le bâtard – un des bâtards – de cet aristocrate, gronda Albator avec un ricanement méprisant.

Toshiro se dégagea de la poigne de Léllanya qui le lâcha machinalement puisque le petit ingénieur semblait avoir, au moins, capté un peu plus l'attention du capitaine et de la seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

Mains sur les hanches, ce fut cette fois Toshiro qui fixa le grand Pirate balafré d'un regard réprobateur et même dédaigneux.

- Pourquoi opposez-vous autant de résidence à une évidence ? Je ne vous apprends pourtant rien ! Et je trouve infiniment crapuleux qu'après l'humiliante défaite d'il y a cinq ans, vous ayez renié vos engagements Militaires pour vous ranger du côté du Roi des Pirates et vous y composer une jolie place au soleil ! Vous combattez votre père en toute connaissance de cause !

Son regard alla ensuite de Kei à Léllanya.

- Vous deux, et tous à bord, êtes forcément au courant, complices. Mais vous êtes des Pirates, ça ne me surprend pas tant que cela, dans le fond, jeta-t-il froidement. Vous avez eu beau composer un tout nouveau personnage, la réalité demeure.

Toshiro se racla la gorge, lui-même légèrement déstabilisé devant la stupeur des deux femmes.

- Et même si c'était votre unique secret, capitaine, reprit-il -en se disant qu'après avoir obtenu un gain de temps il s'était peut-être lui-même torpillé par sa virulence ! – vous étiez parfaitement au courant. Vous voulez tuer votre propre père ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas su vous sauver, il y a cinq ans ?

De façon étonnante, Albator ne répliqua pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, indifférent à la discussion houleuse qui le concernait pourtant au premier plan !

- Vos propos sont délirants, Toshiro, décréta alors Kei. En revanche, ni Léllanya ni moi ne pourrons rien dire sur le fond de vos ultimes attaques… et Albator non plus.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que, hormis ceux des cinq dernières années, il n'a aucun souvenir de son passé.

- Clio avait donc raison quand ses sens ne lui renvoyaient que du vide… Vingt ans d'oubli, est-ce vraiment possible ?

- Et ça ne m'empêche pas de fonctionner ! aboya Albator. Tu as eu plus que ton temps de parole, Oyama, disparais de ma vue, à jamais si possible !

- J'ai envoyé un double des tests génétiques sur votre ordinateur, insista malgré tout le petit ingénieur que Kei elle-même dirigeait à présent vers la sortie. Compilez tous ces éléments, capitaine, ils tiennent la route, tous ! Et si vous voulez une autre preuve matérielle, il y a un médaillon dans la chambre de Clio, pris dans une vitrine de la salle des tableaux d'Heiligenstadt !

- Un médaillon, maintenant. Tu ne m'auras fait grâce d'aucun effet mélodramatique d'une fiction de dernière catégorie !

L'interphone relaya alors une sonnerie sporadique.

- C'est l'alerte du centre hospitalier, réalisa Kei.

- Clio… fit Toshiro, décomposé.

- Franchement, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, siffla Albator en réintégrant ses pièces privées, verrouillant les portes derrière lui.


	28. Chapter 27

**27.**

Assis au chevet de Clio, Toshiro jeta un regard noir à Kei qui venait de le retrouver dans la chambre du centre hospitalier.

- Je croyais qu'elle devait mourir sitôt que vous auriez vidé votre sac.

- N'ajoutez pas, comme le pense certainement votre capitaine, que vous le regrettez !

- Je suis Pirate, mais je tâche de conserver une part d'humanité, aussi infime soit-elle. Je le dois pour compenser celle que mon capitaine a perdue, justement. Bien que ces dernières semaines je ne comprenne plus grand-chose à ses réactions ! Et avec le petit numéro que vous venez de jouer, la situation ne va pas s'améliorer… Et un terrible combat nous attend, s'il est en mesure de le mener.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Je ne veux pas voir un père et un fils s'entretuer ! C'est l'unique raison qui m'a poussé à faire courir un tel risque à celle qui est devenue une amie.

- Comment va-t-elle, Doc Surlis ? questionna la seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Aucune idée… Elle s'est illuminée, j'ai presque pu voir ses organes internes. Depuis elle est toujours dans son autre monde, mais est glacée.

- Je peux rester ? s'enquit Toshiro. Je me ferai tout petit !

- Vous ne dérangez pas, Oyama.

- Merci.

Machinalement, Toshiro tordait ses mains entre ses genoux. Il finit cependant par reporter son attention sur la jolie blonde assise à sa gauche.

- Que me voulais-tu ? Tu ne t'es pas déplacée sans raison… Tu dois aussi m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai infligé à ton capitaine ?

- Tu as provoqué un véritable séisme, mais j'ignorerai comment il l'aura véritablement pris tant qu'il demeurera terré dans ses appartements ! Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à toutes ces assertions. Aucun de nous.

- Tu es la seule à m'être apparue « normale » à ce bord, reprit Toshiro. Après la tempête, et tu m'as aidé à y tenir bon, quel est ton avis ?

- Skendar Waldenheim et Albator, père et fils ! Cela n'a jamais effleuré personne ! Franchement, je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible…

- Dans quelles circonstances as-tu fait sa connaissance ?

- Très banalement : Lothar m'a appelée et il m'a nommée seconde de ce jeune Pirate borgne et balafré qui sortait d'une longue convalescence. Il avait déjà toutes ses marques à bord de notre premier vaisseau. Je n'ai fait que le suivre tout en remplissant mes obligations.

Kei fit la grimace.

- Je t'avouerai que j'ignorais jusqu'au fait que Skendar Waldenheim avait un fils ! Ça aurait été une info capitale, s'il avait été vivant, un moyen de se servir de lui pour affaiblir son père – ce qui n'était donc pas le cas ! Comment relier ces deux réalités ? J'ai un peu réfléchi, mais les priorités du combat à venir étaient les premières à mon esprit, et je n'ai pas trouvé.

Toshiro eut un regard triste pour le corps inerte et inanimé de la Jurassienne.

- C'est Clio qui a tout compris, moi je n'ai fait que lui donner un coup de pouce technologique je dirais. Il y a cinq ans, tu as rencontré un jeune homme de vingt ans ayant été selon toute évidence très grièvement blessé, sans souvenirs hormis ceux que lui avait donné votre roi.

Les prunelles noires de Toshiro se durcirent.

- Il lui a bourré le mou, oui ! reprit-il rageusement. Albator, ou plutôt Ilian – ce qui est son prénom de baptême – ne savait plus rien et il lui a donné à défaut d'un passé un avenir tout programmé ! Et dans cette optique, il y avait la pire tragédie qui existe : le fils exécutant le père !

- Jamais notre roi ne se serait ainsi compromis. Albator est un Pirate et donc Lothar ne pouvait que prendre soin de lui, d'ailleurs aucun de nous n'ignore que mon capitaine est son petit protégé !

- Désolé de tout battre en brèche par mes déductions. Je me doute du cataclysme émotionnel. Mais j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, il faut à présent une réaction de votre capitaine, Kei.

- C'est encore un très jeune homme, à l'expérience grandissante, tu l'as déstabilisé, c'est indéniable. Ajouter Lothar à ton équation va le démolir, l'achever !

- Ce n'est pas mon but…

- Oui, j'ai bien compris pourquoi tu le fais… Mais je ne peux le tolérer ! Tu fais un mal infini à un homme que j'estime beaucoup !

- On dirait qu'il te plaît ton capitaine balafré. Sauf qu'il couche sans nul doute avec cette Léllanya qui le dévore des yeux comme une mante-religieuse !

- Albator va dans le lit de qui il veut, fit précipitamment Kei, trop précipitamment.

Elle se leva lentement et ce fut là que Toshiro remarqua le poing de sa main gauche qui était demeuré fermé tout le temps de leur discussion, et qui semblait s'être serré plus encore à mesure qu'elle se déroulait.

- En effet, j'ai été chercher le médaillon à la chambre de Clio. Cet adolescent, c'est donc cet Ilian Waldenheim ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai que lorsque son visage est entièrement dégagé, ce qui n'arrive pour ainsi dire jamais, on doit avouer qu'Albator lui ressemble, un peu. Ton comparatif ADN est plus édifiant, mais la piste du bâtard demeure intéressante à mes yeux !

- Tu vas lui porter le médaillon.

- Oui, j'ai le code d'accès de son appartement !

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Quoi, tu as encore des révélations sur Lothar à présent ? Si tu t'aventures sur ce terrain, mon capitaine ne s'en relèvera pas !

- Je ne peux dire que la vérité.

- Malheureusement, au vu de ce qui se passe depuis trois heures ! Viens, mais reste derrière moi car je ne réponds pas de la réaction de mon capitaine à ta vue, et physiquement je ne suis pas de taille à l'arrêter ! Je prends Analyzer, avec tes améliorations, il peut être utile, bien que je souhaite qu'il n'ait pas à se transformer !

Toshiro se glissa au sol, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Clio allongée sur son lit puis suivit Kei qui quittait déjà rapidement la chambre, elle aussi relativement indifférente au sort de la Jurassienne.

* * *

Sur son lit, presque prostré contre le montant du pied, Albator fusilla du regard les visiteurs qui étaient passés outre de ses portes verrouillées !

- Je ne veux pas vous voir. Je ne veux voir personne ! Et je ne crois pas un mot de ce que Oyama as dit !

- Ce qui serait plausible si tu n'étais pas dans cet état, remarqua Kei, doucement.

Elle ouvrit enfin son poing.

- Et voici le médaillon volé au château d'Heiligenstadt. Ça pourrait bien être toi.

- Les essais de vieillissement de cette photo, et ceux de rajeunissement de Skendar Waldenheim, concordent, intervint Toshiro en dépit des mises en garde. Vous êtes Ilian Waldenheim, capitaine Albator ! Et Skendar Waldenheim vous ressemble, à l'âge adolescent, avant que ses traits ne se burinent. Votre roi vous a retourné comme une crêpe !

- Lothar n'y est pour rien ! Encore un mot et je t'envoie à lui pour qu'il s'occupe à sa manière de ton confort ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré dévasté par les émotions, n'arrivant pas à se raccrocher à ses habituels repères.

- Il s'en est suffisamment chargé en nous infligeant un pénible voyage à bord de la navette, grinça Toshiro, entre la litière peu changée d'un chat roux et les fientes d'un grand corback noir !

_ Du doigt, Albator désigna une sorte de kiosque dans le salon de Lothar._

_ - Tu montes une ménagerie ? ironisa-t-il en désignant un chat roux dans son panier et un corback noir au long bec jaune sur son perchoir._

_ - Le cadeau d'un ennemi ayant fini par faire vœu d'allégeance. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_ - Ils sont horribles, j'espère bien ne jamais avoir ce genre de créatures à mon bord ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, Lothar, je dois aller écumer les cargos de distractions et découvrir le Metal Bloody Saloon !_

- Lothar ! hurla Albator.

* * *

Les yeux dépourvus de paupière de Clio se remplirent d'une douce lumière. Sa température corporelle remontant, elle se redressa sur le lit.

- Vous avez besoin de moi, Albator, j'arrive !


	29. Chapter 28

**28.**

Avec un cri de joie mais surtout d'incrédulité, Toshiro bondit vers Clio.

- Tu n'es pas morte !

- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un sens aigu de l'observation.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? se récria le petit ingénieur binoclard. Le capitaine du _Melkor_ avait été sans ambiguïté, et Psycho sa créature blanche t'avait instantanément plongé dans un autre monde… Et le lien entre elle et toi…

La Jurassienne ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Le capitaine du _Melkor_ ne mentait pas. Et sa créature était vraiment puissante. Sauf que cette force était, selon l'adage, la faiblesse de leur plan pour nous réduire au silence.

- Comment cela ?

- Le lien entre Psycho et moi. Pour m'atteindre au plus profond, elle a dû elle-même s'ouvrir au maximum, mettre son propre esprit à nu. Et le temps que ça a duré, ça m'a donné celui de trouver son point faible. Aussi, quand elle a voulu rompre le lien en frappant mon esprit de toute sa puissance, je l'ai maintenu pour la lui renvoyer et ça l'a détruite. Désormais, c'est elle le légume, et non moi, comme tu peux le constater. J'ai juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre du mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Si j'avais pu récupérer plus vite, la situation n'aurait pas à ce point dégénéré.

- Mais personne ne t'a encore rien dit !

- Toshy, tu sais depuis notre première rencontre que je suis hyper-sensible aux émotions, aux pensées. Et même si je me retiens, je perçois clairement vos états d'esprit. Je n'ai même pas eu à demander où tu étais, j'ai été littéralement attirée ici !

- Et ici, que sens-tu ?

- Un déferlement de désarroi, généralisé aussi. Et toi, tu as absolument tout déballé ?

Toshiro grimaça.

- Je sais qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de bon moment, et qu'il était impossible que ça se passe bien. Mais là, c'était sans nul doute la pire façon de faire ! J'ai tout balancé, un peu dans le désordre, j'ai manqué de me faire virer à presque chaque affirmation…

- Mais tu t'es obstiné, dû sourire Clio en dépit de son absence de bouche. Tu avais trois adultes de taille normale devant toi et tu n'as pas flanché. Tu es un petit bonhomme très courageux, je te l'ai d'ailleurs déjà dit !

- … J'ai perturbé tout le monde, au pire moment, alors qu'ils se préparaient à un combat qui s'apparente plutôt à une boucherie.

- Et c'est bien parce qu'il fallait empêcher cette bataille, ou tout du moins la différer, que tu devais livrer le fruit de nos déductions, nos preuves qui étaient malgré tout fragiles, plusieurs explications auraient pu y coller.

- Nous avons juste choisi la piste mélo qui nous convenait le mieux ! grommela Toshiro.

- Il s'agissait pourtant de la vérité. Tels des petits cailloux, les indices conduisaient à cette conclusion.

Kei s'approcha des deux amis.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir, Clio, mais là on est dans un sacré pétrin, à cause de vous deux !

- Kei, j'ai eu deux appels, prévint Kréon depuis la passerelle. Un de Lothar qui demande pourquoi le cuirassé est pratiquement à l'arrêt. Un autre de Léllanya pour savoir ce qu'il en est de notre plan d'attaque. Je réponds que nous suspendons le moment de frapper ?

- Dis-leur que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de livrer cette bataille avec un capitaine incapable d'aligner deux idées cohérentes, siffla la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

Elle fixa rageusement le petit ingénieur et la Jurassienne.

- Tout cela est de votre faute ! Vous auriez voulu saboter cette opération, vous ne vous y seriez pas pris autrement !

- Mais, j'ai dit d'entrée que je voulais empêcher de bain de sang ! reconnut Toshiro. En revanche, il est vrai que je n'ai jamais voulu le mettre dans cet état. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs… Clio ?

- Il ne t'a pas cru, Toshy ?

- En fait, il ne doit m'avoir vraiment cru qu'au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, quand j'ai parlé des deux bestioles avec lesquelles nous étions captifs… Je crois qu'il se fichait du lien de parenté avec Skendar Waldenheim, en l'absence de souvenirs ça n'éveillait rien de particulier en lui. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce détail…

- En tout cas, Toshiro, tu as libéré, non pas sa mémoire, mais tout un flot d'émotions inconscientes. Il va falloir y remettre de l'ordre pour qu'il puisse, au moins, recommencer à fonctionner comme il le dit lui-même. Tu as fini l'appareil ?

- Oui.

- Quel appareil ? gronda Kei, soupçonneuse.

- Moi, je vais plonger dans certains souvenirs, expliqua alors Clio. L'appareil de Toshiro va même les visualiser sur écran.

- Quels souvenirs ?

- Ceux charnières entre ses deux vies. En les reliant, on devrait lui permettre d'accepter la réalité et qui sait, sur le long terme, ça libérera un jour sa mémoire.

- Et vous croyez que je vais vous autoriser à vous livrer à cette expérience ? protesta Kei.

- Parce que l'actuelle solution de votre Doc Surlis de le gaver de calmants est meilleure ? ironisa Toshiro. Je suis un ingénieur de génie, ma machine est au point.

- Et je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis vraiment capable, assura Clio.


	30. Chapter 29

**29.**

_ Ilian serra les poings._

_ - Nous sommes encore en bon état, notre bouclier et notre blindage nous ont préservés, jusqu'ici. A nous le Blindé Amiral des Pirates ! aboya-t-il. Pleine puissance des Réacteurs, droit sur lui et feu de toutes nos pièces. Sortez la Lance, on va l'éperonner !_

_ - Qui que soit ce capitaine, il est fou à lier… et génial ! Je le veux ! Yogan !_

_ - Qui, quoi Lothar ? fit le jeune homme en se levant de sa console pour se tourner vers le roi des Pirates._

_ - Récupère-moi ce gars, il pourrait être exceptionnel dans notre camp… Enfin, on verra. Action, fais vite, tu ne disposes que de quelques minutes._

_ - Mais, pourquoi ? Ce foldingue capitaine est un Militaire !_

_ - Je le veux de mon côté !_

_ - Comme si c'était possible…_

_ - J'ai foi en ma bonne étoile ! Envoi immédiatement mon équipe de récupération !_

_ - C'est un Militaire…_

_ - Et j'en ferai un Pirate ! Allez, extrait-le de sa passerelle et ensuite renvoie cette épave dans l'espace._

_ En début de soirée, Le roi des Pirates avait vu son chirurgien venir le retrouver à ses appartements._

_ - Quel est le bilan ? gronda Lothar._

_ - Pas bon. Il était déjà plus mort que vif quand tu l'as fait récupérer. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé vu la longueur et la lourdeur des opérations, et il en faudra d'autres pour réparer tous les dégâts._

_ - Et, pour le moment ?_

_ - Je n'ai pas pu sauver son œil droit, sa joue gauche est ouverte jusqu'à l'os, sa cage thoracique est défoncée, sa jambe droite brisée en trois endroits et j'ai réussi à ce qu'on évite de justesse l'amputation de sa main gauche. Je devrai encore travailler sur une hanche et une épaule. Mais ça, ce n'est que le côté strictement technique._

_ - C'est-à-dire ?_

_ - Les traumatismes physiques sont multiples, et on n'évaluera ceux psychologiques que dans plusieurs semaines._

_ - Il va vivre ?_

_ - Comme si c'était possible vu son état général._

_ - Tu as bien un pronostic ? insista Lothar._

_ - Il ne va pas s'en sortir, ou alors avec de profondes séquelles et plus mentales que physiques car je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine et je vais te le rafistoler – si son corps tient le coup._

_ - Tu as carte blanche, comme toujours. Et je veux que tu me le récupères, j'ai de grands projets pour lui !_

_ - Mais, je viens de te faire comprendre que même si je le répare, physiquement parlant, il risque de ne plus être qu'une coquille vide !_

_ - C'est justement ce qui m'intéresse ! C'est exactement ce que j'espère !_

_ Le chirurgien reparti, Yogan sourit à son ami qui venait se glisser à nouveau dans leur lit._

_ - De bonnes nouvelles ? Non, je doute que ta dernière lubie survive à ses blessures. Je suis juste un infirmier, mais je sais lire un dossier médical ! Il ne sortira jamais du coma._

_ - Et moi je te parie le contraire ! Combien ?_

_ - 50.000 karénies !_

_ - Eh bien, il doit vraiment te tenir à cœur ce gamin tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère ! ? Qui est ce gosse ?_

_ - Le fils, le seul enfant, de Waldenheim._

_ - Quoi ! Mais à quoi tu joues ?_

_ - Je table sur une séquelle psychologique bien courante. Et si ce n'est pas le résultat espéré, il ne rouvrira jamais l'unique œil qui lui reste !_

_ - Je ne comprends pas…_

_ - Attends de voir._

_ - Quand ?_

_ - Dans quelques semaines, si j'en crois le chirurgien…_

_ - Lothar, tu es cinglé !_

_ - La ferme et pénètre-moi, je suis en attente là !_

_ Le Roi des Pirates sourit à la vue du jeune Pirate, tout de noir vêtu, une tête de mort imprimée sur sa combinaison de fin cuir, la cape d'ébène doublée de rouge sang lui donnant une classe indéniable, mais tout aussi saugrenue._

_ - Ca me fait plaisir de te voir sur tes deux pieds._

_ - Merci… Mais qui es-tu ?_

_ - Je suis Lothar Grudge, le Roi des Pirates, ton roi puisque tu es un des miens_

_ - Vraiment ?_

_ - Oui ! Comment en serait-il autrement ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien… Que m'est-il arrivé ?_

_ - Tu as défendu vaillamment nos positions. Mais tu as eu le dessous face à la pire engeance qui soit : Skendar Waldenheim. Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ?_

_ - Rien du tout… Ma mémoire est vide. Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ?_

_ - Je vais tout te réapprendre._

_ - Mais, qui suis-je ?_

_ - Tu as raison, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bienvenue, Albator !_

_ - Qui ?_

_ - Toi ! Et je vais te démontrer qui tu es, qui tu seras !_

_ Depuis la terrasse de son appartement, à la Cité Pirate, Lothar suivit du regard le spacewolf qui ramenait le capitaine du Deathsaber._

_ - Il est prêt !_

_ - Presque cinq ans de virées de pillages. Oui, il a fait ses preuves, ce jeune Pirate tout juste éclos ! Mais, qu'espères-tu de plus que lui ?_

_ Le regard bleu glace de Lothar étincela._

_ - Ce pour quoi je l'ai récupéré ! Je vais lui faire atteindre l'extase de la première phase de mon plan. Tu as retrouvé l'épave, Yogan ?_

_ - Oui, mais… ?_

_ - En ce cas, j'entame la phase finale !_

_ - Lothar ?_

_ L'énergie d'appoint transmise, l'épave du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touché de rouge s'était arraché aux lianes et autres racines, avant de foncer vers le ciel._

_ - Ton vaisseau, Albator ! sourit Lothar._

_ - Mon cuirassé ?_

_ - Oui, celui d'un pirate qui te ressemblait. J'avoue t'avoir façonné à son image._

_ Lothar trahit la plus grande émotion qu'il ait jamais eue._

_ - Tu es l'exacte réplique du plus célèbre Pirate qui ait jamais existé. Je t'offre donc son mythique vaisseau. A toi d'étinceler comme jamais, Albator !_

_ - Et en quel but ?_

_ - Extermine notre ennemi : Skendar Waldenheim._

* * *

Albator tressaillit.

- Tout cela n'a aucun sens… Je rêve ou quoi ? !

- Le rêve est presque fini, murmura une voix douce à son oreille, avant qu'il ne se rendorme et ne reparte pour les ultimes bribes de ses souvenirs, récents eux.


	31. Chapter 30

**30.**

_ - Votre roi vous a retourné comme une crêpe !_

_ - Lothar n'y est pour rien ! Encore un mot et je t'envoie à lui pour qu'il s'occupe à sa manière de ton confort ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré dévasté par les émotions, n'arrivant pas à se raccrocher à ses habituels repères._

_ - Il s'en est suffisamment chargé en nous infligeant un pénible voyage à bord de la navette, grinça Toshiro, entre la litière peu changée d'un chat roux et les fientes d'un grand corback noir !_

_ Du doigt, Albator désigna une sorte de kiosque dans le salon de Lothar._

_ - Tu montes une ménagerie ? ironisa-t-il en désignant un chat roux dans son panier et un corback noir au long bec jaune sur son perchoir._

_ - Le cadeau d'un ennemi ayant fini par faire vœu d'allégeance._

* * *

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? glapit le grand Pirate balafré alors que son univers était devenu aussi blanc qu'infini, irréel.

- C'est la vérité que vous ne pouvez désormais plus nier, capitaine, fit une Jurassienne plus lumineuse que jamais. Vous avez réalisé une ultime attaque totalement insensée, et Lothar Grudge a repris tout cela à son avantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai fusionné nos esprits pour accéder à ces souvenirs effacés par ce que ce chirurgien englobait sous l'appellation générale de « traumatismes psychologiques » sauf qu'à ce moment il ignorait que c'était toute la mémoire émotionnelle qui était effacée. Et pour cela je ne peux rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Que j'aille me jeter dans les bras de ce Skendar ?

- C'est votre père, Albator. Et cela explique qu'il n'ait pas joué sa chance lors de votre duel au château d'Heiligenstadt. Votre foyer !

Albator se détourna légèrement afin de ne plus la voir.

- Tu m'en demandes bien trop !

* * *

Clio se redressa et retrouva son apparence coutumière alors que l'écran de projection des pensées s'éteignait.

- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais.

- Nous avons vu, grinça Kei. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Soit il accepte la réalité et réfléchit à la façon dont approcher Skendar Waldenheim – dans une autre optique que celle de lui faire la peau – soit il s'enferre plus que jamais dans sa folie sanguinaire et il le poursuit avec encore plus de détermination car il l'a cru mort et n'a jamais rien fait.

- Mais Skendar Waldenheim ignorait… protesta Toshiro.

- C'est vrai que mon capitaine a un sens de la logique très à lui, reconnut Kei. Il pourrait effectivement partir ventre à terre sur la seconde éventualité… Et c'est un écorché vif, je comprends maintenant pourquoi, alors que lui-même l'ignorait !

- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

La Jurassienne rit tout en finissant la bouteille de saké qui lui avait rendu des forces après les efforts fournis.

- Demandez à votre Doc Surlis. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai abruti de tranquillisants !

- C'était pour lui éviter de se faire du mal, ou à d'autres, tenta de justifier Kei. Il a eu la main lourde, c'est vrai, mais il faut bien ça pour venir à bout de lui ! Il émergera d'ici cinq ou six heures.

- Et pour cette grande bataille que vous prépariez et qui se révèle être un pétard mouillé ? interrogea Toshiro.

- Cet affrontement n'a rien d'un pétard mouillé ! Les cinq autres vaisseaux Pirates vont étriller l'escadre de Skendar Waldenheim ! siffla Kei, vexée. Nous sommes partis de la Cité Pirate en ce but ! Une fois qu'Albator aura retrouvé ses esprits, à tous points de vue, nous saurons enfin quelles sont nos directives.

- Quoi, on a fait tout ça en vain ? ! se désola Toshiro.

Clio eut un petit soupir, de désespoir elle aussi.

- J'ai fait le lien entre ses vies. Mais les vingt premières années de la vie d'Albator ou Ilian si vous préférez, avec son père, demeurent dans le néant. Et donc, en dépit des révélations de Toshiro, il est peu probable qu'il change…

Kei prit par réflexe la main de la Jurassienne.

- Tu ne peux pas y retourner et savoir quelles sont ses intentions, à son réveil ?

Le silence de Clio fut soudain éloquent, plombant l'atmosphère déjà lourde au possible !

- Tu les as déjà devinées, comprit Kei. Je replace donc l'_Arcadia_ en Alerte 5 et tous parés au combat. Je préviens aussi Maji de se tenir prêt à pousser les réacteurs à vitesse subliminique pour rejoindre à temps les coordonnées du combat !


	32. Chapter 31

**31.**

Tu es viré, Doc Surlis ! Ce que tu m'as fait…

- C'était le minimum, pour un patient aussi ingérable que toi, capitaine ! Et je t'interdis de sortir de mon centre hospitalier.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me droguer à mort, comme à ton habitude quand tu veux m'arrêter ? Vas-y car rien d'autre ne m'empêchera d'aller sur ma passerelle. J'ai un combat à diriger. Et je sais maintenant contre qui, et comment le faire !

- Capitaine, ce n'est pas pour ça que la Jurassienne vous a ramené !

- La Jurassienne, je l'emmerde ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé et elle n'est même pas désirée à mon bord !

Tout en se colletant à son médecin, Albator boucla à ses hanches le ceinturon de ses armes, attrapa sa cape.

- Grand Ordinateur, tu es en connexion vocale, tu peux me répondre au doigt et à l'œil ?

- Oui, capitaine. Quels sont mes ordres ?

- Droit vers les coordonnées du combat !

- Il fait rage…

- Je sais. Je ne veux pas en manquer les dernières miettes, j'ai été envoyé pour le finir. Où en est l'_Octavion_ de Skendar Waldenheim ?

- Il se défend avec rage.

- Maji, tu es aussi à l'écoute ?

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Pleine vitesse subliminique !

- Heu, c'est déjà le cas…

- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.

- Oui, j'en garde toujours sous le coude ?

- Je me doute. J'ai dit : pleine puissance !

* * *

La _Janae_ ayant semblé faire une affaire personnelle avec lui, l'_Octavion_ de Skendar s'était donc focalisé sur son opposante principale.

- On se fait atomiser, capitaine Waldenheim, pourquoi semblez-vous déçu de cet engagement ?

- Silence, Enseigne ! gronda le premier lieutenant de l'_Octavion_.

- Où est l'_Arcadia _? ! Il aurait dû être à la tête de cette flottille Pirate !

- Vaut mieux qu'il ne se mêle pas de ce combat, ne put s'empêcher de glisser la lieutenante en second de l'_Octavion_. Il faut descendre cette _Janae_, et ensuite s'occuper des autres, gronda Skendar.

Il enfonça soudain une des touches de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de commandement.

- Capitaine Salmanille Surskhonde, relayez-moi, occupez-vous de la _Janae _!

- A vos ordres. Puis-je demander pourquoi ?

- L'_Arcadia_ est en approche !

- Le _Glhorsham_ peut s'en charger !

- Non, c'est une affaire personnelle… Je le sens… Obéissez !

- Oui, capitaine Waldenheim.

- Dégagez-nous à la barre, et droit sur l'_Arcadia_ !

Surgissant de son saut spatio-temporel, le cuirassé touché de rouge à ses ailerons surgit dans la mêlée de sang et de métal. Il dirigea alors les tourelles de ses canons vers le _Jurg _qui était le cuirassé fleuron de la flottille Pirate qu'il explosa de ses tirs avant de diriger ses tourelles vers l'_Octavion_.

- Albator… souffla Skendar alors que les canons du cuirassé vert demeuraient étonnamment silencieux. Pourquoi avoir abattu un de tes propres alliés.

Mais avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir, l'_Arcadia_ disparut dans un autre saut spatio-temporel.

* * *

Lothar fulminait et Yogan n'était pas loin de songer qu'il était très capable de passer ses nerfs sur lui !

- Je l'avoir toujours dit, le brava-t-il néanmoins. Albator t'a trahi ! Il a fait pencher la balance en faveur de Skendar Waldenheim. La _Janae_ est le seul cuirassé à s'en être sorti, bien que fort endommagé !

- Albator a signé son arrêt de mort, vitupéra le Roi des Pirates. Je t'ai répété assez de fois que j'avais un plan de secours.

- Tu vas contacter ton homme à bord de l'_Arcadia_. Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution ?

- Le dernier rapport mentionne qu'il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire, mais il sait désormais la vérité et donc je ne peux plus le récupérer…

Lothar serra les poings.

- Appelle notre agent, il doit assassiner Albator !

FIN


End file.
